What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas
by Elielephant
Summary: He's using her to get to him, she's letting 'he' use her so she can use him to get to them, and what does 'him' get out of it? Nothing but problems he doesn't even know about.
1. Chapter 1

I have been oddly obsessed with doing an AU though I never tried one out of fear that it would be..._stupid_. But I have sucked up my fear and let out my pride and wrote this down. I have had many ideas for an AU, but none have made it down on paper until now.

This not a DoflamingoxKidd, but rather a KiddxOC and I suppose you could also call it a DoflamingoxOC(?), that's for you to decide, but it's mostly him just being a manipulative little bugger because that's how I see him as, you know? So, let's see how this will turn out, huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

There was the constant tapping outside the window, like a secret lover trying to get the attention of the other inside, a small plead to let them in so the harsh winds of winter could wither away with the heat of four walls and a roof. This was a scenario that seemed pure, something wished to happen, but that was not the case. It was only a lonely branch outside the window, scratching at the glass to be looked at, but the person did not look around, she stayed where she was, her back turned towards that very window as she stared into a full length mirror standing in the corner of the plush, rich room. It was vivid with colors, something that only nobles would even think of buying; velvet red carpets from wall to wall that were painted a bright white to highlight the gold trim etched into everything. The dark oak furniture and doors stood out like sore thumbs against white walls, their polished finishes glaring in the light shining down on them from the crystal glass chandelier.

The mirror held all these elements in the reflective background while its foreground had the image of a grimacing woman.

She shuttered; her form shivering as she gazed into the mirror. The room was cold, even with the warmth of a fire and heater keeping the space a happy degree that would stop the chances of goose bumps forming on the skin, but despite all that, the room was chillingly cold. Her reflection in the mirror made her feel sick to her stomach; her body fitted to the curved form of a little black cocktail dress, short and revealing; not appropriate for the cold weather at all, but she had to wear it. Orders were orders, just like she was told to wear the finest jewels that money could buy: diamonds. The glittering gems were laced around her neck, hanging from her ears though only one showed out of the pair, thanks to her curled locks of ginger hair that were pinned to only fall over one shoulder.

She hated diamonds with a loathing passion that could burn. Why? She didn't know; they just gave her a bad vibe, like they made her weak, powerless. That she was dependent on another rather than just herself.

She let out a thick sigh, closing her eyes slowly to her appearance in the mirror. It didn't matter if she didn't have the diamonds on, she was still powerless in her situation, and god she hated it. Just one little screw up cost her to be in debt to man she wished she had never met, but how was she to know it was going to happen? She couldn't answer that, but she should have looked at all her choices and seen the effects. She didn't, now she was paying the price. Calamity taught her better than this.

"_Oh, my Irish barmaid!_"

That sickeningly, mocking voice called in a sweet tone laced with humor, the speaker purposely calling her that..._pet name_ because he knew she hated it. It made her flinch violently; her blood boiling up in her veins like _that_ man was holding her over a burning flame. She growled, her eyes opening to scowl at her reflection, but her focus was on the set of double doors in the background of the mirror that muffled the voice calling to her. She said nothing in response and she refused to move from her spot, just in venomous spite.

"_Now, don't make me come up there!_" The voice warned with a bellowing laugh, hoping that she would defy him again. "_You don't want to see what will happen!_"

She flinched again at his tone, his voice like little claws going down to her eardrums, pounding her mind to go with the beat of his tune rather than her own. She hated him for that; just listening to the man drove her insane, but she bit back her nasty retorts, swallowing the comments. Well, only most of them, but when one slipped out, she hated the look on his face, that sneering smile of entertainment drove her mad, made her just want to rip it off, but she couldn't. She had a job to do, and she wouldn't break down her walls to him so he could see what she really was. He thought her to be a mere 'commoner' as he likes to call it, but there was more to her than meets the eyes. She was not a weak innocent girl from a foreign land, oh, she was so much more that that, but he didn't know that and she was going to keep it that way. She would just stand firm and wait, and then when her job was done, she would be on the next plane home and that idiot wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Oh, she waited for that day; she just couldn't wait for it.

"_Are you coming?_" He called again, his voice rising in pitch, filled to the brink with amusement that he might be able to go through with his lingering threat.

She snapped out of her trance, hurrying to the large oak wood doors that led to her room and opened them, the loud creak echoing down the halls and the spiral staircase at the end; signaling to him that she was coming.

She heard his dark, humorous chuckle bounce back, zooming from the staircase and hitting her face like a splash of cold water; she hated his laugh. It made her shuttered at the potent sound drowning in her ears and she was half tempted to just turn on the heel of her shoe and dart back into her room, making him late for the trip she was forced to go on, but she didn't want to see what would happen if she was forced.

Taking a deep breath in and then a long one out, she slowly started to walk along the hallway, the blood red carpets muffling the click of her heels until she got to the foot of the marble staircase.

"_Come on down, now,_" he coaxed her sweetly, the tone in his voice just translating in her mind as mockery, and it all got worse as he called her..._that_ again. "_My Irish barmaid._"

She exhaled sharply through her nose, feeling utterly offended by his comment, for more reasons than just it being a pet name. She didn't let her rage show though; she relaxed her expression, letting the fury be bottled up for later. Her eyes lost their burning emotions, her snarling lips fell into a straight line and then she sighed deeply, starting her decent down the stairs. She places an elegant hand on the railing, looking to her side to see the wall, a gold plate over it so she could see her tinted image. Mentally she glared at herself, scolding her mind for allowing her to get into such a position, but she turned away from it and hurried down the steps.

_Click, click, click_ went her heels against the marble floor, the swirling colors of white, peaches and grays under her feet. The stairwell was dark, the hazy glow from the gold her only source of light, but then the narrow, caged in curve of the steps ended, light blinding her but she did not let it show to the man standing at the foot of the steps.

He was tapping his foot patiently as he stood there, hands behind his back, making the pink fluff of his coat bundle against his bright, orange suit. His smirk was lazy, but when she appeared, it grew into something wicked; causing a bright glare to glance of the purple colored shades he had covering his eyes. "You're finally here, my Irish barmaid," he cooed in that voice she hated of his, wishing she could form a scowl, but she remained calm as she came down from the last step, her short form being shadowed by his tall one. "And I must say," he continued, leaning over and invading her little bubble called personal space as his hand cradled her chin gently. "You look nothing like a mere barmaid anymore."

Something in her snapped, making her jerk her head away from his slick fingers touching her skin, making it crawl with goose bumps, and for a small flash, there was burning hate swelling in her eyes, but when he chuckled at her reaction, she willed her expression back to a stoic one.

He didn't pull back though, if anything he got closing, knowing it made her tick; he liked to see her squirm, he had told her that many times before. His tanned hand didn't stop touching her either, another thing she hated, his fingers grabbing up a lock of her ginger hair, rolling it around as he inspected it. "You should cut your hair, my Irish barmaid." he told her. "It's rather messy looking with all these curls."

She resisted the urge to slap his hand away, and she simply said: "I'm Scottish." Her thick accented voice sounded calm, emotionless, she was thankful for that, but he still had that look on his face.

The smirk on his lips widened, knowing exactly what she meant. It was plain and simple. She was from Scotland, not Ireland. They may have similar accents but there was a difference, and he knew that for a fact, but refused to acknowledge it because he knew it made her mad.

"All you Europe mutts sound the same to me," he said smoothly, watching with enjoyment as her control was slowly starting to slip away, allowing red rage to blister onto her cheeks. He didn't comment on it though and just moved along. "We are going to be late," he informed, curling the lock of her hair around his finger. "Are you ready, or are you going to fight me getting on that plane, hmm?" He mused, chuckling darkly at the thought.

The warm breath from his lips touched her cheek and she surpassed a shiver crawling to the surface of her skin, and against her better judgment, she scowled at him and growled: "_Bite me._"

The look on his face lit up like a child on Christmas Day, like what she said were the words he wanted to hear and it was like getting a gift with a bow on top. He pushed aside the hair covering her neck with a quick flick of his wrist then grabbed her shoulder, pulling her onto her tippy toes so he could plunge his teeth into her neck.

She gasped, but then bit the inside of her cheek for allowing such a thing to fly past her lips, then she closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to ignore the pain swarming on her neck as he broke the surface of her skin, causing blood to filter into his mouth, like he was some vampire and her blood was a sweet beverage.

_Disgusting. _

Just as quickly he bit her, he pulled away, placing her back firmly on her feet, but his face stayed within inches of hers, and she saw the small trickle of her blood on the corner of his lips. "Be careful what you say," he warned in a devilish whisper, his tongue darting out to wipe up the last drop of blood. "Or else I might take you up on those..._tempting_ offers." Then he stood up straight again, her eyes losing the view of his sunglasses covered face and the image of the bright orange suit was put in as a replacement.

She stood there in shock, a hand going to her neck, and she noticed that she was trembling. She felt fury building in her gut, forcing her to snarl darkly at his retreating back, the movement making the pink coat flutter, but then he stopped, lifting a hand in the air over his head and waved her over.

"Come along now, my Irish barmaid. Crocodile is waiting for us, you know?"

She wanted to stay there, root the bottom of her feet into place and stay planted like a tree, but she didn't want to know how he would force her. So she stepped forward, almost tripping over her heels because she was still shaking, but she somehow stayed firm, following after him with one thing going through her mind; the hatred that she had for Donquixote Doflamingo was growing every minute longer she stayed with him.

* * *

So there you have it. The nick name for her actually went through many things: Irish washwoman, then Irish washmaid, then Irish milkmaid and then I was stupidly going to use Irish beermaind when the correct turn is barmaid. Ridiculous, I know.

**Edited: After I watched the movie Brave, I saw that I really didn't have a Scottish character. So, I looked on line for words and phrases the Scottish use. I don't know if they are correct, so sorry if I offend anyone...**


	2. Chapter 2

HotManMeterGirl: Thank you for the support. :)

Alpenwolf: I meant no offense by that line...sorry if it did.

Trafalgar Riley: Thank you for liking it so far. I'm worried still just because it's outside the world of One Piece, but hopefully I'll do okay.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you, since they (used) to work together in One Piece, so I thought it would be fitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

The ride in the car was surprisingly..._better_ than she had expected. By no means was it pleasant thanks to the stuffy confinements she was forced in, but it was better than what she had endured with Doflamingo before. He only traveled in style, which meant larger than life limos that should have taken up a whole street on the busy roads of New York City, but somehow the black, sleek cars defied that law of physics and were able to go down street after street, making turns when it needed to.

So, when she saw the car parked on the curb of the Doflamingo's building that supported his penthouse home, she thought she was would be able to spread out as they spent hours on the road in traffic, getting as far away as possible from him since her neck still throbbed with stinging pain from where he bit her. It was a plan she was going to act upon as soon as she got in, but Doflamgino had other plans that involved her being next to him the whole ride until they got to the airport located in New Jersey, less of a crowd, was what Doflamingo had told her, though the reason he went to a less crowded place was so he could bring his own one, which was where she thought it couldn't get any worse than sitting side by side with the fiend.

His two favorite lackeys, Bellamy and Sarkies came going along for the ride, and they crammed their crew along with hookers into the limo; no wonder there poles in there. When she saw them enter, already as drunk as drunk could be, she was about to cry a scream of frustration, but Donflamingo stopped her, draping an arm over her shoulder that drowned the back of her head in the fur of his pink sleeve and his hand cupped her mouth, like he knew she was going to do it. Then no man touched her, not a single finger was placed upon her head, besides the arm lazily lounging on her shoulders.

So she could admit it made her...relax a bit, maybe Donflamingo was, hard to believe she was going to say this, _kind_, allowing her the freedom of not struggling with attempts of mass rape.

Though once on the plane, she changed her opinion on the fiend who held her captive because he sent her to stay in the cabin holding the party with drunken men and strippers on the poles. He left her like food for the dogs on purpose, she could tell by the look on his grinning smug face.

She tried to stay out of sight in the dim area filled with strobe lights to flash against the nude skin of women on the poles, so she made her little heaven in the corner, lounging in a plush white leather couch. Her bare feet brushed against the thick white carpets that covered the floor; she had taken off her shoes a while ago after the plane took off, those things were really starting to hurt her. Heels could really be a bitch sometime.

It was calm where she was, frightfully calm and that put her on edge, especially when someone flopped down next to, invading her personal space way too much as the stench of liquor was hot on his breath swarming her cheek.

"Hey ther' sweetia," the voice whispered huskily, every word slurred as he spoke into her ear.

She flinched, refusing to look at him, knowing exactly who it was: Bellamy.

"Doflamingo it'in her' now," he purred moving in closer, but she put a hand to his chest, scrunching her nose in disgust when her fingers felt his sweaty bare skin. He didn't notice her levels of_ how-gross-you-are_ going up, and he continued to move closer, despite her hand pushing him back. "Let's ha'e some fun..." He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

If Doflamingo was watching, her initial response would be pushing Bellamy away until the blonde gave up, but since the fiend wasn't here...she allowed one of her walls of protection down, showing a bit of what Calamity taught her and she roughly punched the offending man in the jaw, his scream never reaching the ears of his crew in the background because of the music and he tumbled out of his seat to the floor.

She scoffed, eyeing the dark liquid dripping between her fingers from her knuckles after the impact: blood. She stood up, not even bothering about her heels that were carelessly tossed to the side and shuffled out of the room to go to the bathroom.

It was located in a narrow corridor, long but thin and it connected the...party room with Doflamingo's, and the rooms along the way were the bathroom plus and small room for sleeping and storage. She tip toed down the hallway slowly so she wouldn't wake someone, if there was anyone asleep, and also because she was in an airplane; she didn't know how the winds could be. Once in the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder before shutting the door, glancing around the brightly lit space to make sure that no blood got on the carpet; she didn't want anyone pinning her as the prim suspect. She was planning on telling Doflamingo that Bellamy got hit, just not by whom, and hopefully the fiend wouldn't ask at all. He knew how to spot a lie like a needle in a haystack.

When that time came, she would worry about it but as of now, she needed to wash the blood from her hand. It took ten minutes of scrubbing, though it wasn't the blood itself, but rather the smell of it. Doflamingo could pick up on the scent from a mile away, so after using soap with a tiny bit of bleach, the traces of blood were gone, hopefully.

Next she looked over herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to make sure there were no blood droplets on her short dress. Nothing, there was only the black cloth that hid most of her body and the exposed skin of her back and chest. She grimaced; why did she have to wear such a ridiculous thing on a plane, sweatpants and a t-shirt would have been better.

She tossed that little thought aside though and left the bathroom, but there was no way in hell she was going back _there_. So where to go? She leaned against the door of the bathroom after she exited it, wondering where she could hide out for the next few hours, but then she picked up on a voice talking: Doflamingo's.

Curiosity got the better of her and she slid along the wall, retreating from the faint booming of base from the party in the background and she shuffled closer down the narrow corridor until she got to the door and the she pressed her ear to it, listening in.

"_I know, Crocodile,_" it was indeed the fiend's voice on the other side and she was half tempted to leave, but she had nowhere in particular to go to. It was either: the horny strip joint, the stuffy bathroom or the just as stuffy hallway that allowed her mind to do something; she really didn't want to know what the other rooms held. So she stayed put, eavesdropping on Doflamingo's conversation with his fellow Ganglord.

"_I know, Crocodile_," he repeated, sighing lightly. "_I know I'm going to be late, but I went through a bit of...trouble with getting things ready._"

There was a pause from Doflamingo and a tiny buzz went through the door, probably Crocodile screaming at him; the two never really got along, but they were forced to.

"_What troubles you ask?_" The tone in his voice was jeering, either mocking her or the Ganglord on the other side of the phone...or both. "_It was none other than my Irish barmaid,_" he mused sweetly in that taunting way of his that made her flinch and desperately want to punch the shit out of him, but then her rage snapped to shock at the next thing he said. "_And speaking of my Irish barmaid, Gabriella_," he called through the door. "_You don't have to stand at the door; you're allowed to come in."_

She froze, her toes curling against the fuzzy carpet under her feet as she stared blankly at the wall before pushing the sliding door open to see the room was dimly lit, spotlights beaming down at one place to give the floor a poke a dotted mess of yellow light.

"Over here, my Irish barmaid," his voice called her over from a chair across the room his back to her.

She was hesitant, just closing the door that cut off all sound safe for Doflamingo on the phone and the man screaming at him from the other end. She leaned against the door for a moment, but then she saw a tanned hand go into the air, waving her over silently, so she stepped over to him slowly then stood next to his seat.

He was still talking on the phone and she could clearly hear what the man on the other line, screaming at Doflamingo to hurry and get his ass to Vegas because they had important matters to deal with. Doflamingo, of course, just waved him off like it was nothing but petty dust under a doormat then promptly hung up his phone during the middle of Crocodile's screaming fest. Then he tossed the phone onto the chair across from him, letting it vibrate against the leather couch repeatedly as the other Ganglord tried to call him back.

"So," he ignored the phone, turning towards her with a sly grin, propping his elbow up on the arm rest of his chair and cradled his chin within it. "Didn't enjoy the party? You were so tense during the drive I thought you would have _loved_ it," he jeered, amusement radiating from his features as he watched her face glow with rage. "You need to learn to loosen up."

"It was _disgusting_," she spat, trying to keep the venomous sounding words calm, but it was a failed attempt.

"_Awe~_, I'm sorry, my Irish barmaid," he purred, a hand reaching out for hers.

She shook off the urge to scowl at him, but her body instantly reacted with jerking her hand away. "_I'm Scottish_," she bit out harshly.

He just chuckled lightly, but the airy note had dark intentions to and, those intentions being leaning far over the armrest of his seat and grabbing her wrist. His nails clawed into her skin viciously, making her bit her lip to force back a hiss, but then she yelped when he pulled and she landed in his lap.

"Scottish, Irish, same thing," he sighed, chuckling lightly as he bobbed her head with his hand, forcing her to agree.

She let a scowl shine through past messy curls of ginger hair and jerked her head away; there most certainly _was_ a difference between the two, and he knew that, too.

"I'm just happy you broken in. Teaching you English wouldn't have been worth the time," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her and snuggled close so that they cheeks rubbed together, making her struggle against his grasp, but it was like locked iron shackles, pinning her down to nothing but a puddle of mush that caused her to whimper. His mouth formed a perfect '_o' _when he saw the reaction, one she had never done before and he continued to coddled her like a child's favorite stuffed teddy bear, making her shift and twist, doing anything in her will power to stop him.

It went on and on, his chuckling grew louder into wild laughter until the pilot came over on the intercom.

"_We will be landing in __Las Vegas McCarran International Airport __shortly; please find a seat then buck up until we have come to a complete stop. Thank you!_"

Then the voice clicked off, followed by Doflamingo strapping her to his lap. He chuckled at the look on her face, flicking away locks of hair from her neck so that the puncture wounds on the skin were showing. His fingers brushed against them, applying pressure so the stinging pain would return, making her shutter.

It was a horrid position she was forced in; having his fingers continually probe the wounds he inflicted on her only hours ago so that he could watch the agony swell on her features, no matter how many times she tried to push them away, and it only got worse when the plane finally stopped. He undid the buckle then picked her up, one arm under the crook of her legs as the other wrapped securely around her shoulders, and the worst of all was the fact that the movement was so fast, causing her to yelp and her arms to go around his neck on instinct so she wouldn't fall.

He chuckled at the look on her face and simply said: "You have no shoes on," and he left it at that, walking away towards the exit.

The door was opened for him by a flight attendant, and the blonde looked like she had a jealous rage swarming in her eyes. Was she _actually_ jealous of what Doflamingo was doing to her? She must have not known all the facts because he was doing this to piss her off, not some act of kindness a lover would do. Though if the woman wanted to switch places, she was more than welcome to, all she needed to do was ask.

The woman never got the chance because Doflamingo strolled right passed her, the wind rushing towards at quickly as he started to walk down the stairs that were rolled up to the exit on the runway. The weather was warmer, not by much though, but it was a nice change from the bitter cold back in New York, but that didn't change the fact that it was uncomfortable; the whole situation was. This was just going to be a long trip for her, but hopefully, if things go according to plan, she would be on the next plane home before Doflamingo even knew what hit him.

* * *

So, yeah. Kidd will be in the next chapter... Along with a lot of other people actually, but yeah. I didn't forget about Kidd, trust me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Whitebeard: I can totally see that too...but I don't think he will be showing up in this story. Maybe.

Alpenwolf: Yes, it was Gabriella, oh and yes, the Croc if not happy with our pink friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

She was humiliated more than once in less than 24 hours after she got off that plane, and it was almost enough for her to go on a rabid rampage, but somehow she was able to keep her cool, just after seeing one thing. But before she got to that, she needed to start at the beginning.

It was after she and Doflamingo got off the plane, abandoning his drunken lackeys inside as he just the strolled casually across the runway of the airport not even bothering to go anywhere near building. That confused her, making her look around the area, the sun beating down on her skin which actually caused her to sweat thanks to the fluffy of Doflamingo's coat. Even in the somewhat cooler weather, she was lucky she didn't have fair skin that burned easily, or else she probably would have looked like a lobster because the sun rays were that intense. It would have just been another thing at Doflamingo could have taunted her about.

Then her eyes locked onto a long, pitch black limo on the far side of the runway, one of Crocodile's top men, Mr. 1. She believed his formal name was Daz Bones from when she met him a few months ago because he came to tell Doflamingo that a meeting was coming up and Crocodile sent him to make sure he got the message since apparently the last time Doflamingo 'said' he didn't receive anything from his fellow Ganglord, thus leading to a very upset Crocodile that was ready to bite.

Well anyway, Mr. 1 was waiting there patiently with a straight face, not a single wrinkle was on his black suit and his eyes were shadowed by the black cap atop his head, though she found it hard to look at him directly because his suit had no sleeves and when the sun beat down on his tanned skin, it seemed to glare like metal, as if his very limbs were swords themselves. It was a strange thing, and she was actually glad that Doflamingo's thick pink coat could block out the blinding light, not that she was happy that he was still carrying her; she could have lived without that.

In the end she grudgingly was because when Mr. 1 opened the door for them and Doflamingo placed her feet back on the ground, she yelped as the cold cement burned the skin of her toes and she pretty much jumped back into his arms.

It was _terrible_.

Doflamingo laughed at her wildly, throwing his head back while doing so, thus making Mr. 1 look at him, a small smirk of amusement tugging on the corner of his lips as he watched the scene.

Her cheeks burst a flaming red color that she was able to hide thanks to Doflamingo's coat as she was lowered into the car because she couldn't do it herself. She felt so…weak for not being able to handle the cold like that. Her mind just wasn't in the right place; she used that to justify it, blaming the sun for tricking her into thinking it was warmer out than it really was.

Though it didn't matter; it was in the past, but Doflamingo still laughed about, finding it _oh-so_ humorous in his mind. It was true that she never did anything like that before; back in New York she usually kept to herself in Doflamingo's penthouse, only coming out when she had to or when he was having a party where he made her act like his…date. Even just thinking about it caused vomit to rise in her throat, leaving a vile taste in her mouth.

She wished that she did throw up though; she would have done it on Doflamingo as he climbed into the back of the car, snuggling up to her uncomfortably. He just knew how to get under her skin and it drove her crazy. _Only a few more days, only a few more days,_ is what she chanted in her mind when he draped an arm over her shoulder as the car took off from the runway, leaving the airport and heading into Vegas, the City of Sin.

After the long car ride, though in reality it was only a few minutes, but being in the unpleasant arms of the fiend because he found it entertaining to continually pull her into his lap to make her yelp and squirm, snuggling his cheek against her, made the trip seem like _hours_. Then the car stopped and there was a pause until Mr. 1 opened the door and Doflamingo scooped her up in his arms once more, carrying her out in the open at the entrance of Crocodile's casino: Rain Dinners. A strange name, but it was one of the most popular out there, even people in Scotland knew of it. Yes, it was _that_ famous.

And outside of that famous casino _everyone_ saw, _everyone_ looked, and _everyone_ stared because of one thing: her in Doflamingo's arms.

She wished, pleaded in her mind for him to drop her out of spite so that her head cracked open on the pavement and she would just _die_. It was _that_ degrading to her dignity to be placed in such a position, though no one knew who she was, but now they did. She was known going to be known as _Doflamingo's girl_ from now on, she just knew it.

After Doflamingo almost got stabbed to death by Crocodile's hook a million times at the main entrance and Dracule Mihawk stopped it before blood of an innocent bystander was shed in broad daylight, they finally went to their rooms. Well, Doflamingo got a large suite on the top floor, just like the other Ganglords that were visiting for the meeting, and she got a private room attached to his.

As soon as he got to the room, he unceremonially kicked open the door, making Crocodile curse at him to the point where he looked like he was going attack him again if not for Kuma, another Ganglord, throwing the man over his shoulder…

It was an…_odd,_ uncharacteristic sight to see, but Doflamingo got a laugh out of it before he kicked the door closed with the back of his foot the went over and kicked the door in to her room then he threw her into the bed like it was their wedding night and she prayed to God that he was **not** going to jump into the bed with her; if he did she was going to jump through the window, glass and all twenty stories down.

Thankfully, he didn't, and he just told her to get some sleep because they had a big night ahead of them. She didn't like the idea of _that_, but she was too tired to think about and went to sleep instant as her head hit the pillow, not even worrying to take off the bulky jewels, wash away make up or even take off the little cocktail dress she was wearing. She had a_ long_ day and sleep seemed to be the only thing to get her mind off of it, but sadly her sleeping time couldn't last since she was rudely awoken by Doflamingo jumping onto her, making her scream in shock as his chest collided with her back. She struggled against his weight, feeling the bare skin of his muscles rubbing against her exposed skin and the silk fabric of his pants brushing against her legs as they twisted together, making them become tangle.

He just laughed at her reactions, his mind finally creating ways to make her squirm more than with just words like he did back at New York. All he did there was speak to her and a small touch here or there, small things that she could block off, but now…it was getting out of hand.

And it was getting _terribly_ uncomfortable.

He ignored her struggle, his laughter simmering down to chuckles and he just said that the maid service was coming to help her get ready then he slowly got off of her. Once he was off, she turned around to scowl at his retreating bare back, but all her eyes met was a scowling group of young women dressed in their uniforms of light blue dresses and tiny white aprons.

They had that same burning rage in their eyes as the flight attendant: jealousy.

How any woman would be jealous of not being with a fiend like Doflamingo baffled her on so many levels; it probably had to do with the fact that he was a rich man, and word on the grape vine must have told them that she was a lowly 'commoner'. The maids did know everything; but if they really wanted to be in her spot than they could have it; she most certainly didn't want to be known as_ his_ girl anymore, that was a fact.

She hated Doflamingo, and she hated him even more with how he was blooming with his…twisted affections. It was just growing, that burning passion of hatred was the only thing she held of him, especially since he made a bunch of young women that did _not_ like her, dress her; it wasn't the middle ages, it was the twenty first century.

The maids also looked like they wanted to tear her to bits because of the dress Doflamingo wanted her in: a long gown that pooled around her feet and a large slit that ran up the side of the gleaming silver dress, almost going to her hip so it let the skin of her leg show completely. She grimaced at herself in the mirror; it showed too much of everything: her leg, back, chest, it was like he _wanted_ to show her off. To who, she didn't know nor did she care; she just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Then the maids forced her down in a chair, doing her make up and she was surprised that they didn't make her look like a drag queen, but still, they put way too much make up for her taste; once again, she felt like they were ordered to over dose her on the make up to show off to _someone_. When that was done, one maid straightened her long ginger hair, and this time the request from Doflamingo was voiced, in a rude way she might add, because he thought curly hair looked too messy on her.

She snarled at that comment, actually making the maid yelp in fright, but she said nothing, and she held back her hisses as the maid, who was fearful only a matter of seconds ago, started doing her hair and burned the skin of her scalp in the process, on purpose, too. After the torture of her hair was done, she put on a pair of silver pumps to add inches to her height then she went out her door to find Doflamingo waiting in the living space of the suite for her patiently in a light pink suit and his normal purple shades covering his eyes.

"Ah, my Irish barmaid," he purred leaning forward and she could smell the thick aroma of his cologne wafted to her nose, making her wiggle it at the strong stench, but then she snapped out of the state when a finger touched a lock of her straightened hair. "You look _magnificent_," he complemented, but the jeering in his tone made her glare; he was only mocking her as usual. He ignored her scowl and continued. "I hope everything was fine while you were getting ready."

She gently turned her head, the strand of hair between his fingers so fine and thin just slipped through and then she started with: "I'm Scottish," then to answer his implied question she said: "But the maids had ta'en an liking to addin' blisters to my head when they followed with your request."

There was a collective gasp behind them, making her turn and glance over she shoulder to see the maids that helped her get ready were peeking out the door, probably to spy on them in jealousy, but then a look of fear started crossing each one of their faces because the expression twisting Doflamingo's features.

A large devious smirk crossed his lips, his glasses glaring as he tilted his head in the light just right, and he said smoothly for all to hear: "I'll have that dealt with later. No one harms _my_ property."

**Bang!** The door was shut. _Click!_ The door was locked.

Doflamingo just shook his head with a sly chuckle and held out the crook of his arm. "Shall we?" He inquired, looking down at her patiently since they were all ready to go.

She just stared at him blankly like his words were foreign.

He just chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Oh my Irish barmaid," he tsked, grabbing her hand and placed it upon his arm in a mockingly gentleman-like way. "We have to look the part, you know this."

She scoffed at his excuse; it was just so he could get under her skin more than he usually did, just being in his presence was enough.

He just laughed at her in response then started to guide her to the door and through the halls of Crocodile's casino.

She could admit that place was well decorated nicely, like a night in Arabia. Tall palm trees graced the halls, adding an outdoor feeling to the inside and structure of the building seemed to be made entirely out of white marble, giving the halls the feeling of never ending day even in the dead of night. Though it seemed to…cheery and bright for a place like Rain Dinners, considering who owned it and all. A few minutes past as she let Doflamingo led her down the halls until they got to an elevator that took them to the second floor, which confused her. The meeting room was in the basement, if she remembered correctly when Crocodile had yelled at him not to be late. So why did they stop on the second floor?

The golden door of the elevator slid open, allowing the noise of people chatting away and the pulling of levers and the cha-ching of coins filter into her ears, and Doflamingo tugged her along to a balcony that ran all around that made a hole to see the first floor where all the games were located.

She would admit, it was an interesting sight. It was like an oasis in the middle of the desert, people walking around on lush green carpets and sputtering fountains around the walls of the room along with more palm trees and shrubs that added to the theme of the building. The people looked like animals, surviving or dying in game of poker. It was curious, and it made her feel odd, watching people from high above as they failed or succeeded.

"I want to show you something," Doflamingo broke her train of thought, going over closer to the railing and leaned against, forcing her to lean with him. "I want you to see the Eleven Supernova," he turned his head slightly towards her, letting a smirk cross his lips.

She turned to look at him, watching him lean forward more, resting his forearms across the railing, his hand patting hers that was still placed in the crook of his arm.

"These are the people we are discussing at the meeting," he explained, grinning at the look of confusion written clearly as her expression and then he stopped patting her hand, starting to point to various people around the crowded room. "That's, Urouge," he started. "The least wanted mobster of the lot. He may look like he can crush you with just his big toe, but I wouldn't worry about him," he jeered. "Moriah could kill him easily."

She glanced at Doflamingo from the corner of her eyes. Moriah, from what she heard from other meetings, was a former Ganglord and he was considered to be too weak in the eyes of the others, so Doflamingo was sent out to kill him, but he escaped and now his whereabouts were unknown. So she looked at the man Doflamingo was pointing at, seeing that he was truly a brute of a man; large blistering muscles that were tattooed allow his upper arms and he seemed to have a permanent grin to his expression since it never looked different in the moments she examined him; whether it was cheerful or mocking, she didn't know. "He seems big," was all she said; that was the truth.

Doflamingo just chuckled at her short response, but he continued on, his tanned finger lazily moved to the next person when he spotted him in the crowds below. "That's Roronoa Zoro," he named off. "I heard that he can be nasty if antagonized, he's part of Strawhat's crew, Strawhat's right hand man, but I think he looks a little lost right now, eh?"

She looked to where he was pointing, seeing the man was scratching his head in confusion, his head turning to and fro to figure out where he was. "His hair looks like moss," was all she said, and that was a true statement.

Doflamingo barked in laughter. "True, true," he agreed, flicking his wrist to the next person. "Capone Bege used to be a mobster in his younger years as well, but I heard rumors that he knocked up a mistress and he fell out of the business, but twenty years later after the death of his wife, he's climbing back up. Times have changed though, so his methods are different compared to the newer generations, but he'll be rising through the ranks soon. I know that for a fact."

She looked at the man, seeing him surrounded by a group of stiff looking men wearing suits, it remind her of the mobsters back in the 1920's almost, where the man sitting down in a plush leather chair looked to be the godfather, the one making all the orders of who is worthy and who is going to see the fishes. "He's goin' get cancer," was her analyze on the mobster, watching him chew away at a butt of a cigar.

Doflamingo shrugged, indifferent with the comment, but then his head jerking to the side uninterested with the next person. "Jewelry Bonny: human food pit," was all he said.

Her brow rose and she looked around his form, seeing a pink haired woman ungracefully sitting on a table top, having waiters bring her more food by the second as she shoveled it into her mouth like she never saw food before in her life. Gabriella turned away. "_Disgusting_," she muttered; the most unlady like table manors she ever saw, she knew that for a fact.

Doflamingo huffed then waved a hand towards a stage on the other side of the main floor's room. "Scratchmen Apoo; in debt to Crocodile right now, it was either working or getting arrested."

She looked down, her eyes locking onto the man that was playing away on the piano, his fingers moving along it with grace. "He's good," she said; she could admit that.

Doflamingo didn't reply, probably because he didn't see the supernova as any thing since he was in debt to his fellow Ganglord, and he just went onto the next person. "Trafalgar Law," he mused, pointing towards the man sitting at one of the card tables. "A doctor, though more of a dark one rather than a good one, if you catch my drift. He's trying to worm his way into the our little group and I think he's doing a pretty good job of it," he chuckled darkly at the thought.

She looked at the man, and she would have said that he had a nice hat, but something else caught her attention, making her gasp.

"What is it, my Irish barmaid?" Doflamingo questioned.

"I know her..." she murmured, her eyes opening wide as she saw the familiar face of the girl leaning against the dark doctor's shoulder as he played a form of poker. It was confusing how they knew each other, but they did. It wasn't a personal thing, she had never met her in person before, but it was rather they knew each other relatives since the girl looked like her mother and Gabriella looked just like her ohdan.

"You know Bones?" Doflamingo mused, glancing at her slightly. "I heard that she's Trafalgar's little squeeze, so how would you know her?"

"She's a Scot like me," was all she said; that was a very true statement.

"Oh..." Doflamingo mumbled curiously. "So, Trafalgar has his own Irish barmaid."

She scowled at him darkly, but she was ignored as he continued on.

"This is my favorite one," he told her, his hand gripping hers resting in the crook of his arm again and he pressed his cheek to hers, using it as a guide so her eyes would fall onto the next person. "That is X. Drake," he mused, his voice filled with a clear tone of entertainment. "The fallen marine. Why he left the military is a mystery to all but the marines themselves. I have been searching for years to find out, but nothing as showed up. I have my connections in the military, but it seems that they have the files locked tightly up for only those higher up that I can't bribe, _yet_."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Am I boring you, my Irish barmaid?" He questioned, his brow rising so she could see it over the brim of his sunglasses.

"A wee bit," was her reply; she was kinda getting bored of him going on and on about people she would truly never meet.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her response. "Then I'll just have to go onto the last, you know the old saying: save the best for last."

She rolled her eyes that, but then she flinched at the sound of a crash from below and someone screaming:

"**I'm gonna be King!**"

She just blinked in confusion, looking down to see the a man, who looked more like a boy if anything, was standing there in the mist of a broken card table, a hand clutching the top of his strawhat as he smiled widely, and it seemed he was standing on top of someone as well...

"_Oh, ho, ho,_" Doflamingo mused, leaning forward more over the railing, threatening to fall; and she was tempted to push him with that little nudge to get him to tumble over. "If it isn't Strawhat and he's standing on Basil Hawkins, no less."

She looked to Doflamingo for more of an explanation.

"Basil Hawkins," he waved the blonde aside, "He's a fortune teller, a boring one at that, but _that_," he then pointed to the boy. "_That's_ Monkey D. Luffy, also know as Strawhat Luffy or just Strawhat. He's pretty harmless unless aggravated, so be careful my Irish barmaid."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his taunting concern, then asked: "Is that everyone?"

Doflamingo shook his head chuckling. "There are two more, though only one is here sadly," he answered. "But that's alright, this is the one that I wanted you to see the most." He said, his hand sweeping across the air until it landed on the last person. "Eustass Kidd," he introduced like he was the star of the show. "And he's my new target while I wait for Moriah's slimy hide to resurface."

Her gaze traveled the length of Doflamingo's arm until she saw where the tips of his fingers were pointing: a tall red head sitting at a table, scowling darkly at Strawhat Luffy for interrupting everything with his outburst, but then her eyes scanned over the red head's open shirt, his pale muscles seeming to glow in the artificial lighting of the room. He had some minor flaws; ugly goggles, weird looking nose, hair that stood up awkwardly, but other than that, she hummed in approvable. "Sexy," was her one word comment that summed up Eustass Kidd. It was that little thing that made her day; it was just a girl thing: seeing a good looking guy could make any terrible day better.

She thought Doflamingo would have gotten territorial since he called her _his_ property, much to her annoyed dismay, earlier that evening, but he didn't have that reaction.

He just smirked widely, like he wanted her to say that, and then he moved his face within inches of hers and said: "I'm glad you think that, my Irish barmaid."

She blinked in confusion, what's _that_ suppose to mean?

* * *

I have a bad habit of torturing Hawkins...

And Crocodile is OoC in the few parts I had him in! I know this, it's just to enhance the hate relationship between Doflamingo and him.

So anyway, Kidd was in this chapters. :D Though they haven't officially met, yet. When they met face to face, it will be a thing to remember, hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

Alpenwolf: Thanks for the edit, and Gabbie should have jumped out the window. Maybe she will one day... And yes, there was a little glimpse of Ameria, oh and poor Hawkins. Doflamingo has a big plan in mind for Kidd, a very big plan.

Son of Whitebeard: Crocodile isn't a big player in his story, so the past between the two won't be in there.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

The meeting didn't start for another two hours, which made Gabriella feel like she could have gotten two more hours of sleep, or maybe even more since Doflamingo didn't _have_ to bring her, yet he did. With the extra time, she wanted to get away from him to try and get some peace, but when she thought about it, it seemed like a bad idea. She didn't want to wander too far from him because, sadly, she was known by everyone now as_ his_ girl after that little..._incident_ outside the casino with him carrying her in, so that made her an official target to his enemies, not that he showed any care on the subject.

He acted the same, just talking business with Mihawk about the Black Market when they went to the ground floor of the casino among the slot machines that whirled with each tug of a lever and card tables that allowed the shuffling of cards to filter in with the shouts of victory and the cries of defeat.

Despite the fact that she couldn't travel too far, she was getting bored with just standing there; her feet were starting to get sore thanks to the thin heels of her shoes. So her fingers just tapped against the fabric at the crook of his arm. She had tried removing it from the spot a few times to make _some_ distance, but Doflamingo would stop whatever he was doing, tsk her scoldingly and then place her hand back where it was. After doing this at least ten times, she finally got the picture and stayed put, but her eyes began to wander around the large room.

Her eyes scanned over all the gambling and the people, she even pinpointed almost all of those Doflamingo had shown to her earlier, she just glimpsed over the few that she could see though, that is until she eyes landed on_ him_: Eustass Kidd.

He had returned to playing his game again, unknowing that he was clearly being watched intensively across the way as he sneered when he threw down his cards, signaling to her that he won the pot, and a large one of that since he pulled in a mountain of playing chips to his corner of the table that brought a gloom to the other players sitting there. She hummed lightly, watching him stand up so she saw his pale muscular chest; that was still a sexy sight.

"My Irish barmaid," the voice startled her from staring at the red head leaving the room and she looked over at Doflamingo, blinking her eyes in confusion. "Are you getting bored again?" He questioned, leaning in too close to her personal space.

She leaned back, making a small amount of distance so that she could feel more comfortable and so that he wouldn't lean in to fill the gap if it became too big. "A wee bit," she answered.

Doflamingo sighed, clicking his tongue. "I just noticed something, my Irish barmaid."

She look at him in confusion again. "What's that?" She asked.

"The jewelry I wanted you to wear," he motioned to her bare neck with a finger, touching the skin of her collar bone. "You're not wearing it."

Her brows then started to furrow together, more baffled. "There was never any jewelry...?" She said, unsure if it was true or not; the maids never gave her the jewelry if there was any.

Doflamingo sigh thickly, turning towards Mihawk who was standing there silently observing. "Looks like Crocodile has thieves on his staff. I feel I should bring that up at the meeting."

Mihawk sighed, closing his eyes. "That is pointless, it's not like you lost billions. Worry about the Supernova." He advised.

Doflamingo huffed. "Well, I can't have my Irish barmaid walking around like _this,_" he waved at hand towards her. "She just doesn't look the part."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, but then she felt him shift, her hand that was resting on the crook of his arm fell to her side and she watched him dig through the pockets of his pink pants until he pulled out an expensive looking leather wallet that he opened and then pulled put a few bills that were all printer with 100's.

"Here, my Irish barmaid," he purred, leaning back in close and to her horror, he tucked the rolled up bills between her breasts like she was some kind of hooker. "Buy something pretty for that lovely little neck of yours."

She scowled at him darkly then her eyes glanced to the side to see Mihawk shake his head in annoyance. She just scoffed, turning away quickly to hide the red rage blistering on her cheeks as she stormed from the laughing fiend. Only after his voice was drowned out by the other things around her did she calm down and relax, slowing walking into a jewelry store that was located on the main floor of the casino where other shops also were.

The place was loaded with diamonds; she hated diamonds so she tried to look for something that didn't have the gem, but she was having trouble with it, making her slightly flustered.

"Can I help you?" Someone questioned her and she looked up to see an employee eye her curiously.

"Yes," she admitted softly. "I need somethin' like a necklace, but...I don't want diamonds on it."

The employee looked at her oddly, his brow rising in confusion, but he didn't comment on her taste in gems since diamonds were known as _'a girl's best friend'_. So he just waved her over, telling her to follow him and she did so, walking along the counter that he was behind until he stopped at a glass case that held silver and gold necklaces with small pendants that were made of other things besides diamonds.

She would admit there were many beautiful pieces, thick gold chains with emerald crystals or thin silver ones with tiny pearls of all colors at the ends, but there was only one thing that stood out to her: a silver chain that had a small matching _C_ at the end. "I'll take that one," she said, putting a finger to the glass just above the necklace she wanted.

The employee looked at her oddly again. "Wouldn't you rather have the _D_ one?" He questioned with a weak smile.

She shot him a scowl so dark that he jumped back in fright and she growled: "_No_."

"Ye-yes ma'am," he mumbled, hurrying to open the glass case and pulled out the necklace of her choice. "Would you liked it wrapped?" He then asked, changing the subject.

"No," she answered, shaking her head lightly and reached out to retrieve the necklace, but then tanned fingers snatched it up.

"Allow me, my Irish barmaid."

She jumped lightly, not expecting Doflamingo to have followed her, much less come after her when she left. He probably got bored after she left his side and he went on a hunt to find entertainment. That made her grimace, but the only thing she mumbled was: "I'm Scottish," as he placed the thin chain around her neck.

He just chuckled, the evil comment hiding in the back of his mind as he did the horrid thing of pulling the bills still lodged between her breasts and plucked them out, making her skin crawl with goose bumps as his fingers brushed against her skin. Then he handed the blushing employee the wad of cash and then Doflamingo placed her hand on the crook of his arm once more, simply saying: "It's meeting time."

* * *

The meeting was rather..._dull_. She didn't know what they were talking about, completely lost in the loop of mob politics that went around the five Ganglords in the room as they discussed the pressing issues at hand. At first she didn't understand what the big deal was, but slowly as the meeting continued on, she saw the threat the Supernova was having on the Ganglords: money. The Ganglords would lose money, a lot of money if the few powerful ones of the mobster bunch got a firm footing in the Black Market. The Ganglords needed to put an end to the Supernova; that was the ultimate plan.

Crocodile was the first to complain, saying that Strawhat ruined his plans of getting another casino under his control, apparently it failed epically because Doflamingo said so, rather bluntly and rudely which was very unsurprising. That caused Crocodile to snap, almost using his hooked hand to impale Doflamingo's neck, but the almost stabbing was stopped by Mr. 1, who was standing to the side, making sure his boss didn't lose his cool by restraining Crocodile until he calmed down.

She could admit, it was strange seeing a man like Crocodile snap like that, it just didn't seem to be his character to be like that. He seemed more of a collected person, but that was beside the point. Crocodile went on a tangent about how he was going to kill Strawhat if it was the last thing he did.

That made the only female Ganglord go vivid with rage, saying that Crocodile better not lay a hand on her precious Luffy or else he would pay the dire consequences. Another thing that Gabriella noticed was strange, why did Boa Hancock have a mad crush on one of the Supernova she said that needed to be stopped? Though, Gabriella did hear the other woman protest about how one Supernova shouldn't be worried about, so she must have been talking about Strawhat.

The puzzle pieces just fell into place, Hancock was madly in love with Luffy so she was going to defend him, and Doflamingo just had to press the hormonal woman's buttons, just rubbing her in _all_ the wrong ways.

"He'll never love you, I hope you know that," Doflamingo commented, his fingers tapping against Gabriella's shoulder as he lounged against the cushions of the couch in the meeting room.

Boa Hancock snapped her full fury from Crocodile to Doflamingo in a heartbeat, her brown eyes narrowing into two dangerous slits. "_Silence fool!_" She barked, pointing her finger at him accusingly as her back arched so far that her head was no longer looking at the Doflamingo but rather the ceiling or maybe even the wall behind her... "_You know nothing of love you slimy dog, so do not speak!_"

The expression on Doflamingo's face had that look of something evil brewing within his mind, making Gabriella shift in her seat uncomfortably. "I do think I know a little thing about this emotion called love," he mused darkly, a large smirk crossing his lips. "Back in Ireland-"

"Scotland," Gabriella corrected.

The correction was ignored and Doflamingo continued. "I eloped with my darling Irish barmaid at her little, seedy dockside tavern," he stated, wrapping his arms around her and rubbed their cheeks together, making her stare in shocked horror at what he just said to _everyone_. "It was love at first sight," he swooned with a sigh.

"_**Liar!**_" Hancock shrieked, her brows knotting together until they almost looked connected. "_You have no ring and neither does she!_" She pointed out, placing a clenched fist to her hip as her other jabbed a finger to their hands.

Doflamingo just parted his lips slightly, allowing an amused chuckle to pass by. "Rings are so overrated, Hancock," was all he said.

"Then _kiss_ her," Hancock countered, looking down at the harshly with a challenging stare.

Gabriella's face paled to white, and her skin only turned whiter as Doflamingo's hand cupped both her cheeks, looking at her smugly through the dark purple glass of his shades, knowing that this was going to be the worst form of torture: a kiss.

"_Enough._" Crocodile snarled, causing everything to halt. "We have wasted all our time because of _you_," he glared at Doflamingo, his eyes narrowing darkly.

Doflamingo just grinned devilish, pulling away from Gabriella as he leaned back into the cushions, his arm draping over her shoulder once more.

"We'll just have to finish this on a later date," Kuma stated, slowly getting up out of his seat, collecting his bible from the table beside him. "And I still need to locate the traitor for you," he looked towards Doflamingo since he was the chosen one to kill Moriah because the pink fiend hated the man so, constantly saying that he was too weak to be consider a member of the Ganglords, the small group that ran everything illegal in the nation. "I heard from rumors that he was in the city."

Doflamingo just scoffed, waving a hand to dismiss the thought for the time being; his current target was Eustass Kidd, Gabriella remembered him saying that only hours before. Why? She didn't know, maybe she would figure out later.

Crocodile scowled at Doflamingo with deadly narrow eyes, but then he stood up and stated: "Meeting adjourn," and that was the end of that.

* * *

Such and erupt way to end a chapter, I know, but the next one will be action packed. :D


	5. Chapter 5

AnimeXCats333: Thank you for liking it so far, positive feed back along with constructive criticism is what keeps me going. :)

Alpenwolf: Gabriella was pretty lucky to avoid that kiss...or was she? Will it happen again! The world will never know...or will it?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Well, my Irish barmaid," Doflamingo came waltzing into her room, not even bothering to knock. "It seems like I will be out for a few more hours."

She glared at him, trying hard to ignore the fact that he just walked in on her; what if she was getting dressed? Granted she was fully clothed and had no intentions of taking them off then or now as she sat on her bed, browsing through the contents of her suitcase to take a shower. But then the words he told her started to sink in and she tired to surpass a groan; she wanted to go to bed, not prance around as his hood ordainment until dawn because he got a kick out of her discomforts.

"And I know that you are tired," he continued, strolling across the floor to the edge of her bed and leaned over, his hand cradling her chin. "So I'll let you stay here and get your beauty sleep," he cooed sweetly in that mockingly taunting voice of his.

She jerked her head away, turning away from him, but instead of hiding a look of disgust, she hid the small smile of relief from his eyes. A few hours of peace and quiet, that sounded like bliss.

Doflamingo chuckled, patting her visible cheek before turning on the heel of his foot and then left the room with a small _click_ of the door that closed behind him.

She waited a few minutes after he left before she moved and inch and then she flopped backwards on the mattress with a loud sigh; peace and quiet, that was something she hadn't had in hours, which made it feel like forever. She looked up at the ceiling with a gently smile; it felt so long since she had time alone. That little nap didn't feel like it counted, so she took this time to get everything done that she had to do because she needed time to think over a plan to contact _them _back at home in Scotland.

So she scurried to get her thing out of her suitcase, pulling out her bathroom bag and a pair of pajamas that consisted of a pair of shorts and tank top. Then she rushed into the bathroom connected to her room, slamming the door shut and then locked it with a _click_, just in case. Dumping her load onto the long marble counters that held the sinks, she then pulled at the tight fabric of the silver gown she was wearing, causing the seems to tear from the strength and when the dress dropped into a puddle around her ankles, she went over to the shower.

There was also a large bathtub, but she felt that she could think better in a shower than a tub; she didn't know why, but she usually got sleepy laying in a bathtub when she tried to think.

That was beside the point though, so she started to mess with the golden knobs of the shower until she got a temperature that was warm to her skin, and then she hopped it. Steam filled the four walls that blocked in the water, fog clinging to the glass to make a hazy barrier that shielded her bare form from the outside. The water rolled down the skin of her chest as the droplets beat against it in a steady rhythm. She exhaled deeply, her eyes closing at the relaxing feeling and her tense muscles that had become stiff loosened up greatly, but then she willed her mind out of the state and then she washed her hair and body before she let her mind wander off in thought.

The first thing she needed to do before trying to get in touch with Scotland was she had to get to a library soon, any would work since with technologically today she could find the book she needed, or at least it's whereabouts. She hoped that it would be there, she didn't want her... convectional trip to the States be for nothing, so she had to look around a bit. Though the problem would be getting Doflamingo to allow her to go alone; it didn't really matter if he came too, but she preferred him no to. He would ask too many questions and on instinct she would lie, and the fiend knew how to spot a lie. She was a good liar, too; she could lie like a devil. So the fact that Doflamingo could tell when she was lying was a gift on his part, a gift that drove her crazy.

She shook her head from the off topic subject, moving on to the important matter at hand.

The next thing was finding a way to contact Scotland without Doflamingo knowing. She didn't have a cellphone since her...departure from her home was rather sudden. Though Doflamingo did offer to get her a new one, but she denied it. He would be able to track her calls, her texts, everything and that would reveal way too much to the fiend, and she couldn't have that. If he knew who she was...oh she didn't even want to think about, so she didn't an thought back to where she could get a phone.

Maybe she could use the phone sitting idly on the nightstand beside her bed, but then Crocodile's people would tell Doflamingo, that's for sure. Maybe a pay phone around town...those calls weren't trackable, right? Though it didn't matter because pay phones probably didn't do long distance international calls.

She sighed; she would just worry about getting to a library first and then she would worry about calling. From the looks of it, Doflamingo and his fellow Ganglords would be in Vegas awhile so she had plenty of time. The only thing working against her was her temper with Doflamingo.

Her mind made up, she turned the shower off and got out, drying her body with a towel and then she heard a sharp knocking coming from outside the bathroom. Confused, she wrapped the towel around her form and peeked out the door to her room, but saw nothing. Then there was the sharp knocking again so she figured it was the main door to the suite. Cursing, she hurried into her shorts and shirt then raced to the door to see who was there and she opened the door warily, but then she opened it fully at what she saw. It was just two maids pushing a large laundry cart.

The first one coughed harshly into her fist, and Gabriella notice that these maids were wear black underarmor along with their uniforms; was it that cold in the maids' corridors? "Maid service," the first maid said in an abnormally squeaky high pitched voice. "Doflamingo sent us."

Gabriella looked at them warily, but if the fiend sent these weirdos then he sent them, so she let them in and she went back to the bathroom, but as soon as she heard the main suite's door close, her world went black.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of screaming, a group of people arguing about something in the fuzzy background of the foreground that was the ringing pitch pounding in her ears. Resisting the urge to scream at them to shut up so she could sleep, she made no sudden movements, keeping still as she listened in onto the unfamiliar voices in the background. She shifted lightly, a barely noticeable action to the people chattering angrily away in front of her and she slowly turned her head, used the locks of damp ginger hair to shield her half open eyes so she could inspect the situation.

There were crates of who knows whats all around the small enclosed space she was in, and there was also clothes scattered on top of the crates. She squinted her eyes, straining to see what they were and she noticed it was the maids' uniforms at Crocodile's casino. Inwardly she rolled her eyes at herself for getting abducted so easily; she knew those people were suspicions and she let her guard down, now she had to find a way out of this.

Looking around again, she was in the back of a van, and it was currently parked because she felt no movement, and in the back with her were four men. They looked like zombies that had their body parts stitched together thanks to the many tattoos along this arms, legs and even their necks and faces. The dark lighting also made their skin look greenish, like the men were just pulled out of graves and live was placed back within their shadowy souls.

"We need to get to Moriah!" One of the men shouted.

"Shut up," a second told him, keeping his voice on the down low. "You'll wake her!"

The first scoffed arrogantly at the second. "She's just tits and ass, she can't do anything."

She scowled at the comment, she was so much more than just that; stupid men. And since these men were now her enemies, she decided that it was time to show them that she wasn't just 'tits and ass'. It was time to let her true self shine through, showing them a little bit more of what Calamity taught her back in Scotland.

She jumped out of the corner she was lazily put in, finding that these morons were stupid enough to allow her free movement, not even bothering to put ropes around her ankles and wrists. That was their first mistake out of many. Her sudden up rise surprised the men, but they were too slow to reaction, allowing her to wrap an arm around one of the men's neck, putting him into a choke hold that caused him to gasp for air. His buddies all stood there stunned, their eyes opening wide with shock at the unexpected action, but when the man in her choke hold started to struggle, moving around, but he ended up knocking into one of the three men watching them and he was able to snap out of it when he hit a wall.

After shaking his head once he made an ungraceful head butt to the van's internal wall, he went into a charge to restrain her. That was a good idea on his part, but a failure in the end as she used what little support the man she was choking had and swung her leg up quickly, successfully kicking the thug advancing on her squarely in the jaw and with so much power that he was not expecting that he flew backwards into the doors of the van.

The doors swung open, allowing him to be cradle by the cold pavement underneath and the Gabriella let go of the gasping man, but before he crumbled to the ground, she pushed him into the two other shellshocked men before they moved after her so she could dashed away and jumped out the open doorway to the van's back, but she wished she didn't.

"_Fuck!_" She cursed, feeling the ice cold of the pavement under her toes and she ran to the first thing she saw to get rid of the horrid feeling swarming her blistering feet: a piece of rotting cardboard.

She stood there, hugging her arms for warmth as she shivered in the cold night weather. This was _not_ in her plans.

"Lousy bitch," the man she kicked growled dangerously low as he slowly got up from the ground.

She scowled at him darkly, even through her shivering; she was still wet, and now she was cold. She hated both. Her teeth chattered together mercilessly as she scanned the area of anything, but all she saw was empty roads on either side of the open alleyway and then one that branched off of it where the van was parked, hidden from view.

She only had two options: one was to fight and the other was hope for a miracle because there was no way she could run in her condition. A miracle seemed unlikely, so fighting it was. She could take on three thugs since the fourth out already out, even with her freezing to death...right?

She groaned, feeling a mood of grim crossover her; this was going to be a rough night.

"You're gonna pay for that," the man speaking to her continued, his two shocked buddies she had knocked over with the unconscious man backing him up now, and sadly they didn't look all too stunned anymore. They all shoved hands into their pockets and she was fretting the worst and that they would be guns, but she felt better when she saw that they were only switchblades, and the flicked them open so the daggers gleamed in the fun light from the city.

She could handle three men with small blades, that was going to be easy to expect what their attacks would be: gang up and stab.

Though, she could admit she did not expect what came next.

A car came literally out of nowhere, the engine's purr so quiet like a jungle cat on the prowl for its prey, and then the car viscously rammed into the man stalking towards her with a brutal crack and snap.

The other two men stumbled back in shock, but then a look of fear swept over their green tinted faces with stitches tattoos and one dashed to retrieve their buddy that was laying stiff of the pavement feet away while the other ran to the van, starting the engine with a roar. Then, as soon as the van doors shut, the car drove off with a screech, leaving tire marks in its wake.

She stood there, bewildered at the turn of events and then she glanced at the car, seeing that it was low to the ground and sporty, something made for speed and it looked deadly fast, especially with the bright coat of red; it looked like a fire ball, and it probably was when it moved. Then, a car like this meant the driver had money, and she felt a sinking feeling swarming in her gut. She may have just been saved, but she knew something bad was going to happen next.

* * *

Guess who it is! :D


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing the movie Brave, I felt like I haven't really been giving Gabriella her Scottish-ness, so I'm trying to use common words or phrases that a Scottish would use. I have no idea if these are true since I got them online... Sorry if they offend anymore.

Alpenwolf: Doflamingo is using Gabriella for something else.

Son of Whitebeard: I don't know how you thought it was Hancock...but Law will not show up in this story again, as of now.

AnimeXCats333: Gabriella does kick ass. :D

Trafalgar Riley: Of course Gabriella is a total 'butt-kicker', she wouldn't be Gabriella if she wasn't!

P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

She stared at the black tinted window, hiding the driver from view and she waited, watching as the dark window rolled down slowly and the person in the driver's seat was revealed. The man rested his elbow on the edge, showing off his white poke-a-dotted black shirt and then he lifted a hand, making the metal glove gleam in the low lighting from inside the car. Then he used a single finger to push the brim of his black glasses down so she could see he's dark colored eyes peeking out from long blonde bangs.

"Need a lift?" He questioned, looking over her shivering form as he eyes went up and down.

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest to look like she was in mild denial to his question, but in truth she was freezing and could really use a ride back to the hotel, but she wouldn't admit that. "No," she lied through clattering teeth; she may need a ride, but sure as hell wouldn't go with a stranger.

The blonde grunted, rolling his eyes before he pushed his shades back up on the bridge of his nose, covering his eyes once more. "You know its twenty five degrees, right?" He bluntly informed her.

Warmer than she thought, but still cold. "If I needed a ride than I'll walk to a pay phone and call a cab," she countered.

The blonde didn't look amused, and he jerked his head to the door behind his. "Get in," he ordered.

"No," she refused.

"_Now_," he growled.

"_Fine,_" she scoffed, rolling her eyes and hurried to the back door behind the driver's seat on her toes, trying to avoid getting frostbite. She pulled it open quickly and scrambled into the warmth, but when she placed her knee on the warm leather seating of the back, she looked up and saw none other that Eustass Kidd passed out right in front up her eyes. She looked over at the blonde, eyeing him through the rearview mirror. "Are you kidnapping gingers?"

The blonde grunted. "No," he bluntly said. "Now get in the car," he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at the command, but did as she was told, getting into the car and then slamming the door shut once she was safely inside. It may not have been the smartest thing to get in the back of a complete stranger's car and a red head that was currently Doflamingo's new target, but the heater was blasted up so high that in only a matter of minutes did she feel warmth swarming her numb limbs, especially her feet.

"You sure this was a good idea, Killer?" A voice spoke up, startling her and she glanced at the passenger's seat to see a thin man with shaggy black hair covering his eyes.

"Its fine, Chamberlain," the blonde, Killer, answered.

"But she's Doflamingo's girl," Chamberlain pointed out.

The term made her scowl darkly, but she hid it, she didn't want questions to pop up because she didn't feel like answering any of them. Though the two didn't pry or even take notice to the fact that she was shooting lasers from her eyes because of the nasty term; the only sounds were coming from the snoring red head beside her. His form was sitting so close to him that her thigh was almost touching his, and he reeked of liquor, signaling he was completely wasted. Either he couldn't hold it or he drank so much that he passed out due to alcohol poisoning.

She mused at the thought, but then it was stopped short when the car came to a halt jerky halt; when did the car even start moving?

Then Killer turned to Chamberlain. "Take her inside," the blonde ordered.

Chamberlain nodded his head silently, opening the door then stepped out, closing it behind him. Then there was a brief pause as he came around to her side of the car and opened her door. That made her blinked; what a gentleman.

She tossed the odd gesture off with a shake of her head though and followed the tall man into the loading docks of Rain Dinners where he showed her to a service elevator that would take her to any floor she needed. Now this made her stare at him oddly; how did he know so much about Crocodile's casino?

Chamberlain just blinked at her blankly before turning on the heel of his shoe and walked away.

She just watched him go, disappearing from sight, but then she turned on her own heel and pressed the button door to open the elevator doors and she walked in. The service elevator wasn't as fancy as the ones for the guests, but she didn't care, if it got her back to her room where her bed was, that was all that mattered. She needed sleep, and a lot of it.

* * *

She got back to her room, and once her head hit the pillow, she was out cold, but it seemed like it didn't last long because she was rudely awaken, yet again, but Doflamingo belly flopping onto her. She gasped, her breath being whisked away from her lungs as his chest collide with hers, allowing him to have his moment to pin her wrist on either side of her head. She didn't like the position she was forced into, the dark look she was giving him made sure of it.

He ignored it, of course. "Hello, my Irish barmaid," he chirped, staring down at her so she could see her bitter expression in the reflection on his purple shades. "I heard you went on a little adventure last night."

She lost her scowl and stared up at him in shock. "How did know that?"

He smirked and said: "The walls have eyes and ears." The saying made her scowl return, but she said nothing in response, so he continued. "So, what did you do on this little adventure?"

"Adventure?" She questioned coldly then scoffed. "I was kidnapped by your stupid friend Moriah!"

Doflamingo shook his head a tsked. "You know he isn't my friend, my Irish barmaid," he said, rubbing his nose against her, just to piss her off, but when she jerked her head away and opened her mouth to send him a nasty retort, he continued, cutting her off. "So tell me, how did you get out of that little predicament, hmm?"

"I called a cab," she lied; like she was going to throw her saviors to the wolves. She knew Kidd was Doflamingo's play thing while he waited for Moriah to come out of hiding, so she wasn't going to just hand over that information; she didn't want to know what he would do with it.

"You're lying," he bluntly stated, a smirk crossing his lips. "Did someone save you?"

"...maybe." She replied; she almost forgot that Doflamingo could spot any lie.

"What was his name?" He inquired curiously.

She started to fidget from under the pressure of his body on hers. Well, as long as she didn't say Kidd's name, everything was going to be okay, right? "Killer," she answered truthfully, he was technically the one that ran over the person.

The smirk on his face widened. "Kidd's right hand man."

_Fuck_, she felt her face pale.

"Tell me, was Kidd in the car with you."

"No," she lied bluntly, just to be difficult.

Doflamingo sighed heavily. "Now, now, my Irish barmaid," he tsked scoldingly. "I know you are lying just by looking into your eyes. There is a shutter, though it is just a bit, so little that it's hard to notice, but I can see it plain as day. Your eyes move upward just a tad, like you're looking in the back of your mind to find something." He explained. "So tell me the truth, it's easier that way."

She remained silent.

"Now my Irish barmaid, silence tells me that the answer to my question is yes," he chuckled. "So he was there."

"Silence means nothing," she countered.

"Another lie," he mused cheerfully. "I say we make this into a game," he then told her, smirking widely. "If you lie, then you get a punishment."

She rolled her eyes, what worst punishment could he inflicted on her besides lying on top of her.

"Well?" He questioned. "Was Eustass Kidd there?"

"No," she spat, just in spite, but she didn't like the look on his face, or the fact that he was getting closer...

And then he kissed her.

His icy cold lips touched hers, just brushing against them, but that was enough to make her start panicking, eyes growing wide in shock and she gasped, but wished she hadn't. It left him an opening, his light kiss growing rougher and it forced her lips to part, allowing his tongue to worm into her mouth. His tongue slid against hers, making her want to vomit, but her mind was short circuiting, sparking out of control to the point where she just laid there completely lifeless until she realized she had a jaw with teeth: _bite him_, her mind told her, so she did, but he pulled away so the only thing she bit down on was her own pearly whites.

"The more you lie, the worst the punishment." He stated smugly.

Her eyes opened wider, her mind instantly reading between the lines. "Okay, _okay!_" She went into hysterics, not even caring that she was freaking out, making Doflamingo's smirk grow in size. "I'll tell you everything, he was in the car yes, but I didn't talk to him, he was passed out drunk, he probably doesn't even know I was there!" She told all of it on one breath and then she gasped. "There, happy?"

He smirked. "More than you think," he whispered softly into her ear.

The look in his face made her extremely uncomfortable. "What do you mean by that...?" She questioned quietly.

He chuckled darkly, unpinning her hands and then sat up, wrapping a single arm around her back along the way to make her sit up as well. Then he tapped her nose, saying: "I think it's time I told you of my plan."

* * *

Kidd groaned, sitting at the slot machine just wasting money away. He really didn't care; money meant nothing to him since he had billions of it, illegal earned of course. All blood money, stuff he stole from the many he had killed, not that he cared; money was money. He pulled the lever to the machine watching it whirl and the three pictures showed up: two cherries and a seven. Close, but not there.

"Well, hello there, Eustass." A smug voice said from his side. "I want to thank you for saving my Irish barmaid."

Kidd glanced over, his eyes widening slightly to see who had sat down beside him: Doflamingo. As quickly as his eyes widened, they narrowed. "Fuck off," was all he said, pulling the lever to his slot machine again: two cherries and a seven. Again, close, but not enough.

"But I must thank you for what you did last night, saving my Irish barmaid and all," Doflamingo repeated, placing some coins into the slot machine.

"I saved no one," Kidd scoffed.

"Oh, but I believe you did," Doflamingo countered. "Your right hand must have said something about it."

Kidd paused; Killer did say something about that... "He saved her not me," he retorted.

"Why, he isn't here, is he?" Doflamingo asked, looking over his shoulders to try and find the blonde. "Nope, he isn't here, so I'll thank you instead. I'm sure it was your car anyway," Doflamingo mused, turning back to Kidd. "How about my Irish barmaid and I treat you to the finest of dinners, hmm?"

Kidd rolled his eyes at the offer. "Like I'd go."

"Well, we will wait for you if you decided to come. I hope you do," was all he said as he stood up and left, pulling the lever: three sevens, equaling a jackpot.

* * *

Doflamingo walked lazily away from the game floor, leaving the hungry people trying to win their jackpots so they were set for life, but then he was stopped when he saw the scowling face of Crocodile. "_Yes~_" He mused, looking over at the man with a large smirk.

"What the hell are you doing with Kidd?" Crocodile snarled, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why, it's part of my plan," Doflamingo answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What plan?" Crocodile sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To take him down," Doflamingo proclaimed, but it seemed to confuse Crocodile, so he continued with explaining. "You see, Crocodile, if you punch a man he'll just get back up and hit you back, but if you rip his heart out and throw it away, it takes years to find it again." The look on Crocodile's face just made Doflamingo smirk even more and he added: "I'm not going to physically bring him out, I'm going to do it mentally."

* * *

It was Killer that saved her! I tricked you all! Muwahaha! :3 And there's Chamberlain, too (he's an OC from His Heir). I decided to use him instead of Heat, Heat will show up though, so don't worry. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been awhile since I updated this story...but there's college (on break now) and it went through a lot of redoing due to plot. It was going to be shorter, but then I didn't like the plot, I wanted something, more complex, you know? The other chapters haven't been changed, so you don't need to worry about that.

Alpenwolf: Yes, 25 degrees, in Fahrenheit is cold, super cold... The plans that Doflamingo has for Kidd have been somewhat revealed, in a basic form. It was going to be simpler, but I wanted a better plot, so I changed made it...bigger and better (hopefully).

Son of Whitebeard: Heat doesn't have an ability...this is an AU...

AnimeXCats333: The dinner party will be in the next chapter, but this one is just as good. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

Chapter Seven

She stood at the door to her room, taking a deep breath in and then out, unsure if she wanted to go out. After early that morning between her and Doflamingo, which was four a.m., she wanted to avoid the fiend for a long time, but she needed to talk to him, sadly. So, with another deep breath, she slowly turned the knob and opened the door, revealing the living room of the suite.

It was large space filled with the finest furnishings and a light shade of cream was the base color of everything: the walls, carpets and even leather furniture. Though there were the smallest details of copper buttons on the leather sofas' armrests which added a splash of pop to the light hue of the room. Just like the lush potted plants with bright yellow-green leaves and the dark stained wood of the various tables around the room. She would admit that the colors were calming, which settled her nerves just a bit as she walked around the plush carpet, passing a small wall fountain, but then buzzing of the television took away from peacefully pace, especially the person who was watching it.

She sucked it up though and walked over to the couch he was sitting on and blunted asked: "Can I go out?"

Doflamingo peeled his eyes from the screen broadcast the news about how Strawhat and his crew destroyed a local group of thugs under the leader who's name was Arlong, and his brow rose with amusement. "You're wearing such casual clothes, my Irish barmaid," he randomly commented, his head moving up and down as his eyes swept over her pair of faded skinny jeans and black hoodie.

"Can I go out?" She repeated the question irritably.

In a flash, Doflamingo was out of his seat and in front of her, grabbing her hands up in his and held them up. "But it's so dangerous out there, my Irish barmaid," he mocked tauntingly. "You might get hurt...like last night."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "I highly doubt that anyone is going to touch me in broad daylight since they all think I'm _your_ girl," she spat the bitter tasting words into his face.

He just chuckled humorously. "I suppose you are right about that," he mused, releasing one of her hands and he fingered a lock of her curly ginger hair. "So I guess you going out won't be such a terrible thing, now will it?"

She would have said thank you, but that would be too kind of her, so she just ripped her other hand from his grip then swatted his other from touching her hair. Then she turned on the heel of her foot, but before she could get away, he stopped her but pulled her arm and with his free hand, he tugged at the zipper to her hoodie and then expertly shoved a wad of bills into her exposed cleavage, again.

"Buy something pretty while you're out," he teased then patted her cheek tauntingly before plopping down on the sofa once more to continue watching the news.

Her cheeks were burning red, but she said nothing and just stormed out of the suite; she had a job to do and getting mad a Doflamingo would just get in the way.

* * *

It took her awhile to get to the library considering there were a few she could have gone to, and it didn't help that she didn't know the names of them. So, she just told the taxi driver to take her to the biggest library in the city. The man just shrugged and she it would cost her extra, which in truth she didn't care; wasn't her money she was spending.

So, the driver was pleasurably quiet and the only time the silence was broken was when the taxi driver tried creating small talk, but she answered simply and bluntly to end any budding conversations. Not that she was trying to be a coldhearted bitch to the man, but she really didn't want to talk at the moment. Her mind was just too deep in thought about the book: the book of her Ohdan, the journal of his life and the words that would spare his honor of being a traitor during war. He was blamed for the whole thing, blamed for the death, the bloodshed and the lies, but she knew better. The only reason why she knew is because Calamity knew the truth as well and told her flat out that it was another that started that dreadful era known as the Demon War between three large clans in Scotland.

The book had gone missing shortly before her Ohdan was hanged for the crimes he did not commit, but if she found it then she could prove to the three modern clans of today that he was innocent like a new born babe.

But she had to find the book because her words wouldn't go far with the elders since she was a descendant of his. It took a few years to track it since it had been missing for centuries, but then it popped up in the last place anyone would have thought: the hands of an unnamed mobster that lived in Vegas during the 1920's. After that, the journal was wiped off the face of the earth again; so that is what led Calamity to think that it was still in the city.

They had a whole plan of how they were going to travel without the elders of the clans knowing they had left since the new era of technology would pinpoint them in a heartbeat. But the day before they were all suppose to go, Gabriella thought that having one little drink wouldn't hurt, and too bad it did. Because that was the unfaithful night she first met Doflamingo. She didn't know why he was Scotland, but she did know that he took her with him because of her…debt to him.

She shook her head of the bitter thoughts. It was time to get over the past and move forward.

"We're here," the taxi driver grunted as he came to a screeching halt in front of a large stone building. "This is the biggest library in town: Ohara's Tree of Knowledge."

Gabriella looked out the window, seeing the building was old, the stones stained a light grey from years other the elements pounding down on them and stain glass windows with stories from the world's greatest novels on display. _Beautiful_, was all she could think of.

She got out of the cab feeling rather excited, so excited in fact that she almost forgot to pay the taxi driver. After the little cursing scene from a very upset old man, she was finally able to race up the steps and into the quiet chamber.

The feeling was so different from the casino, the noisy slot machines replaced with hundreds of bookshelves with millions of books. She smiled at the serenity of the place and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, smelling the thick scent of pressed pages, but then her eyes snapped open when she realized that she had no idea where to start.

"You look a little lost…" a quiet yet an amused voice spoke up from behind her and she almost jumped right out of her skin.

Gabriella wasn't expected someone to sneak up on her since she should have been able to hear a pen drop from the other side of the library. She whipped around, coming face to face with a tall woman with short black hair and sunglasses covering her eyes. Gabriella's brow rose and she asked: "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're just staying here in the doorway," the woman replied with a small smile, pushing her sunglasses up onto her forehead to reveal her light blue eyes. "I can help you if you like. I come here often so I know my way around."

"Alright…" Gabriella said, slightly unsure if he should follow the woman, but if she could help her find something on the book or give her the actually book then that would be blissfully. She could borrow a phone, maybe the woman's, and call Calamity to either send the team or a plane to pick her up.

"So what are you looking for?" The woman asked calmly, looking over her shoulder as they walked down the aisles of books.

"I'm looking for a journal, a war journal," Gabriella elaborated. "It's from the Demon War in Scotland during the 1400's."

"An old book, you say," the woman mused with a tiny chuckle. "If it wasn't taken care of then it would be in rather bad condition by now," when the woman said that, Gabriella felt her heart drop. "But, I have seen that book here before. The one written by Roland Caden, correct?"

Gabriella felt her heart leap from the pits of her stomach and straight to her throat. "Y—yes," she stuttered, almost unable to say the word because she was too damn shocked that she found the book so easily.

"Though…" the woman continued, which made Gabriella feel like there was a catch. "I only read bits of it one day, but when I came back for it, it was gone."

_Shit_, was the only thing running through her mind when she heard that.

"It could be in the back for storage though," the woman added. "The library likes to make sure that the books are in the best conditions so maybe it was put in the back to be restored. I'll go check for you."

Gabriella sighed in relief as the woman left her side and disappeared behind the bookcases. There was still a chance that the book was there, she hoped it was, she prayed to God almighty that it was just comfortably lying on a pedestal in back just waiting to be in her hands. But that wasn't the case.

The woman returned with a small frown on her features. "I'm sorry to say that the book isn't here anymore. The curator said that it was bought the day I found it missing. He said he needed the money since the city stopped paying to help with certain repairs for the library."

"Do ya know who bought it?" Gabriella quickly questioned, the book may not be in the library anymore, but if she had a name to follow then she would find it again.

"The curator wouldn't say," the woman replied. "But I can try and get the information out of him for you if you like. I can tell that this book is rather important to you."

"Yes, it's _super_ important," Gabriella nodded frantically, feeling a smile widen on her lips.

"Then give me your number so that I can call you when I have the name of the person who bought it," the woman said, pulling out a droid from her jacket's pocket.

"Um…" Gabriella mumbled, scratching the side of her cheek sheepishly. "I don't have a phone with me per say…"

"Then I'll just give you my number," the woman said instead, pulling out a piece of paper from her purse along with a pen and jolted down the seven digits. "My name is Robin, by the way. Nico Robin. I know it's a little late with exchanging names and all."

"It's fine," Gabriella shrugged, taking the slip of paper from Robin's hand. "Oh, and I'm Gabriella," and she left it at that considering her last name was Roland as well. It felt like it would be awkward if she did tell. So with a smile, she turned on her heel and waved goodbye to Robin before she left the library.

Then something in her peripheral vision caught her attention so she glanced over to the side to see what was there and her eyes opened wide at the familiar long, bleached blonde hair that walked out of her vision behind a dark wood bookcase in the background: Hebe.

Gabriella bit her lip; this was not good at all.

* * *

She needed to get as far away from the library as quickly as possible. She didn't know if Hebe saw her or not, but if the old whore didn't, then Gabriella didn't want to give her the chance. So, she hurried out of there, but she sure as hell couldn't rush back to Rain Dinners. She was in the middle of a neighborhood outside Vegas and she wasn't about to walk who knows how many miles to get there; so she took a bus. It was crowded, cramped and smelled like dusty, dirty grim. As soon as she got into the city of Vegas itself, she was off that public bus in a flash; not that she had anything against public buses since she rode them all the time back in Scotland, but they were less…dirty compared the States.

Then she had to walk around to actually find the casino, which in truth wasn't too hard since the building was one of the tallest in the city; she could see it pretty much anywhere. So, she didn't really have to worry about getting lost, especially now that she was in the city filled with taxi's to take her anywhere she wanted. Maybe she would actually take Doflamingo's offer and but something 'pretty' for herself; like shoes. Now that is something she would love to do; shoes were a girl's best friend, not diamonds.

With a side plan in mind before going back to the casino right away, she started to look for the most expensive shoe shop she could find; she wondered just how much she could spend before Doflamingo 'cut her off', which she actually thought was never. If anything it would probably amuse the Ganglord that she was trying to clean him try and for once she didn't mind entertaining the idea. Though…she never really knew what Doflamingo's income was, or where he got his money from. She knew it was off the Black Market, that was obvious enough, but what was it exactly: weapons, drugs, information? She couldn't answer that, and in truth, she didn't want to because she had that gut feeling she was going to hate it.

She shook her head wildly at the thought and forced her attention on finding a shoe store, but then something made her stop when she glanced to the side. It was one of Vegas's famous Bellagio Fountains. Even in the day the water shooting up high in the sky was breath taking, and she heard that at night it was even more spectacular. She really looked like a foreign tourist now since she was standing in awe, jaw hanging open yet still a smile on her face. She would admit that on the outside, Vegas was beautiful, until you met the man like Doflamingo, then it wasn't all that pretty anymore because that's when you found out about the underground works hiding in the shadows.

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning against a railing on her forearms and she remembered that unfaithful day she met that fiend back in Scotland. If only she had been more careful or listened to Madeline's protest about not going out when they were only hours away from going on the biggest mission of their lives… Then the memories of what else happened that night was halted at the pressure of a muscular chest leaning against her back, making her jump because she was now pinned against the rock railing surrounding the fountain.

"This her?" The unfamiliar voice questioned deeply to another she couldn't see, and then she saw pale hands with black painted nails rest against the course surface of the rocky railing, securely trapping her in place.

"Yeah," the familiar voice of savior from the night before rang in her ears, making the gears in her head twirl to the identity of who was exactly behind her, and then her eyes opened wide when it clicked.

She turned slightly, but found that the body pressing her to the wall wouldn't allow her to move. The man noticed this though and moved back a tad so that she could slowly finish her turn around completely. Her golden eyes met his amber ones as the grin on his lips widened into something devilish.

"I wish I were awake to see a pretty little thing like you hop into the backseat with me," none other than Eustass Kidd mused slyly, moving closer to her until their chests bumped together.

She grunted lightly at the harsh impact and then she arched her back, making distance between the uncomfortable space he was forcing her in.

"Flexible," he commented huskily, leaning in further which made her move back even more. "I like that."

She scoffed in disgust at the look on his face that just screamed, _I-want-to-bang-you-into-oblivion_. "Fuck off," she snarled bitterly; sexy or not, this man was being a _pig_.

The thick accent of her voice threw him off for a moment, which probably made him freeze from the cliché retort that always came from a man when a woman said fuck off. That grin of his falter slightly and his hairless brows furrow together in mild confusion, but then it bounced back just as quickly. "Foreign, exotic chick," he stated smugly, looming over her mischievously. "Just my type. Good thing I came out here to see what my date was gonna to be like to night. I wasn't going to go, but now that I know what you look like, I might just change my mind about it."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, Doflamingo told her everything last night, and she really didn't want to be a part of his little plan to bring down Eustass Kidd no matter how horny he was acting towards her… Though maybe just a little bit, but she still wasn't going to do it because she felt like it was none of her business really. "Remember that Doflamingo is gonna be there too, so you'll just be a third wheel," she sneered bitterly, hating every word she said since she was pretty much saying that she and Doflamingo were a…_couple_, but it was for the red head's own good that he just walked away from this whole thing. Plus it made her mission of getting the hell out of Vegas, and the States, a whole lot easier if she didn't attract the attention of a rising mobster.

He didn't though, if anything, he took her words as challenge almost, just like Doflamingo said he would. "Then maybe later we can go somewhere, just the two of us. You do owe me for saving your life and all..." he said sly in a lone tone, and she knew exactly what where he wanted to go and to: a cheap motel and in her pants.

Neither of those things were going happen. "I'd rather not," she replied frankly with a straight face.

His grin fell at the rejection and then his lips went into a thin line of thought, but then it worked its way back into a smirk. "Then how about a kiss," he randomly suggested, leaning in closer, which just forced her to arch her back even more until she felt the rocky surface of the rail through the fabric of her hoodie.

She looked at him oddly, her brow rising in confusion. "That seems too..._valiant_ for a man like you."

He chuckled darkly, his eye lips drooping halfway closed, which almost made them look like bedroom eyes. "I can be a gentleman if I want to."

"You say one thing but your...actions speak another..." she says quietly, inspecting his facial expression and saw nothing that screamed gentleman, plus the fact that something hard was starting to press between her thighs. Someone was a little _too_ excited.

He chuckled again, his tone lower so that only she could hear as he whispered almost hungrily into her ear. "Maybe this isn't one of those times..."

She scowled at him with a deadly look gleaming in her golden irises, cursing at him in Scottish snappily for the way he was treating her: like a ninety-nine cent whore that he could get anywhere off the streets.

He blinked at her in confusion then looked over his shoulder at Killer who was still standing there quietly observing the scene. "What'd she say?" Kidd questioned.

"You don't want to know," Killer informed bluntly, shuttering lightly and then added. "Just watch out for her knee."

Kidd's brows furrowed together even more, trying to grasp what the blonde was saying then his eyes opened wide when he realized what it meant, but it was too late.

She rammed her knee into his groin, crushing his throbbing erection which made him wither away as she darted away from the scene of the painful crime.


	8. Chapter 8

10th Squad 3rd Street: I haven't decided if Ameria and Law will be seen more in this. I have thought about, but maybe as I continue writing I'll be inspired to do so. Yes, Kidd will glomp/man-handle Gabriella a lot. I think he does in this chapter... Yes, DD does kiss her; it may be confusing, but there is a method to my madness, I promise!

reighnstorm90: When I started to plan for this story, I did look that up. Granted it was Wikipedia, but still, it has good information. It said that the official languages are English and Scottish Gaelic. I just use Scottish because it's easier on my poor mind. I was also planning to use Scottish Gaelic in the story, but I tried to use google translate once, and...no, just no. It didn't work. So, I leave it up to actions while the person speaks in another language.

Emz: Ah, I'm glad you are liking it so far. The plot has been tricky for me, so I'm happy someone likes it.

Alpenwolf: Robin wasn't really a librarian, she was just visiting the library. Killer knows everything since Kidd wouldn't have the patience to learn it all. :D

AnimeXCat333: ...I feel as if I let you down because I'm updating so late since the last time... And the dinner party will be memorable.

Sorry for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

After the fiasco with kneeing the piss out of Eustass Kidd's groin, Gabriella was sure she got her point across to the red head that he should stay away if he knew what was good for him. She made it clear that she never wanted to see the guy again, and if he took her hints to rejection to heart, then he would stay away. It might be the thing that saves him from Doflamingo, and speaking of the pinkie, when she finally got back to the casino, she was greeted unwelcoming by the fiend that sat on a couch in the lobby.

He arms were sprawled out across the back of the sofa and had one leg cross over the other as he waited for her, she figured. He noticed her immediately and one arm went out and he ushered her over with a single finger. "Where have you been?" He questioned sternly when she was standing before him, his lips pulled into a thin line, like he was upset with her.

Her brow rose at the question. "I told you I was going out."

The answer didn't seem authentic in his eyes because he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. "Why weren't you in the city?" He hissed sharply.

She looked at him oddly; how the hell did he know she left the city? Unless… "You've been spyin' on me?" She snapped, scowling at him angrily.

The snarling frown on his lips turned upright into a devilish smirk and he chuckled: "I have to make sure you stay safe…"

That was his excuse? _Really?_ What an ass. She scoffed at his words and crossed her arms over her chest in offense that he was spying on her. Of course she could be considered the type that needed to be watched, but Doflamingo wasn't suppose to know that, or, maybe this all had to do with what happened the other night. No, she wouldn't allow him to have an excuse on the matter; she wasn't about to think he was a good guy. She made the mistake once and she wasn't going to do it again.

Then a flash of red traveled passed her line of vision and she looked at the bright color to see Eustass Kidd storming into the casino, his face red with rage from what she done to him. His stride was off and he wobbled slightly with Killer was close behind, like he was spotting his boss in case the red head fell over.

Gabriella tried to bite back a giggle because she didn't want Doflamingo to ask questions, but the fiend seemed to already notice the red head walking awkwardly through the crowded lobby already.

"Wonder what happened to him?" He mused with a chuckle, his head following Kidd as the red head made his was to an elevator.

Gabriella just shrugged, knowing if she voiced her opinion, which would be a lie, then he would spot it right a way.

"Hmm," Doflamingo hummed then shrugged himself, pushing the matter aside and then looked down at her. "You should get ready for the dinner date tonight."

"But its hours away," she protested, slouching into the cushions of the seat.

"Too bad," Doflamingo countered, getting up from the couch swiftly and pulled her with him. "Now get going," he taunted and then did the horrid thing of slapping her ass in the direction of the elevators.

The sound echoed enough for the people around to hear which made young women giggle while young men snickered and the older generation turned their heads in disgust at the sight.

Her face flashed crimson red and she dared to shoot the laughing Doflamingo a murderous glare before stomping off to the elevator.

Riding in the elevator really didn't pass time with anything, so Gabriella got off a few floors before the one she actually needed to go to and just walked around the halls aimlessly. No one was around besides the maid service doing their jobs while the casinos wealthy and not so wealthy customers were away doing it is that they did in Vegas, which was a lot of things raging from legal and illegal. So she was free to walk where she pleased, especially with the label as Doflamingo's 'girl' printed on her forehead, not that she liked that at all, but maybe it did have its perks…sorta. In truth, she'd rather not have the name and no perks at all.

She just sighed, her shoulders rising and falling slightly and she tossed the thought aside and pushed open the heavy metal door to the staircase and started to climb, but when she crossed the landed to the next step of steps, she made the bad mistake of looking up, and taking the stairs in general. Period.

"_You_," none other than Eustass Kidd seethed violently through his teeth as the look on his features darkened to something dangerously deadly and it actually made the color on her cheeks drain to the lightest shade of white.

She froze only for a moment after their eyes locked and then she darted back around the landing she just crossed to the steps, but she didn't get far. There was a rattling thud from behind her and she glanced quickly over her shoulder to see that the red head had jumped down at least ten steps to the landing she was on and then he grabbed her arm and threw her against the closest wall. Her hands were pinned on either side of her head and the air from her lungs was whisked away when his chest forcefully collided with hers, trapping her like a rat in a corner.

"You got guts," he snarled through a wicked smirk that screamed _I-want-to-beat-the-living-daylights-out-of-you-then-bang-you-later_. "I'll tell ya that. No bitch has ever done that to me before."

"First time for everything, eh," she spat, her initial shock, and fear, washing away like a tidal wave and rage was replaced in its wake.

"I'd shuddup if I was you," he barked, implying more pressure to make her finch at the pain; his muscular chest was just as hard as the wall she was pressed against. "I did nothing wrong but ask for a kiss; now was that so bad?"

She felt her scowl go flat to a stoic expression that rivaled the flat surface of a stone. Was he really upset over _that?_ Not getting a kiss? What a moron, really. If he hadn't _sexually harassed_ her in public and had just asked for a kiss while at a _comfortable distance_ and _not making her bend backward over a railing_, then yeah, maybe she would have given him a kiss. But, no, he did none of that and now he was having a fucking hissy fit because he got what he clearly deserved. Though the look in his eyes told her the opposite, like _he _was victim here and if he thought that then that was some funny shit. She actually had to bite back laughing her ass off at him because that was how he could have felt, but in her predicament, it was best if she stayed quiet.

But now how to get out of the predicament… Asking didn't seem like an option since Kidd seemed content with keeping her in this uncomfortable position until he moved on to the next thing to do since she was in his clutches. Well, if she couldn't run or talk her way out of this then that left one thing to do: give him want he wants.

A kiss.

All she had to was lean slightly forward and her lips were on his and Kidd froze, clearly not expecting that to happen anytime soon, or at all. It was just a simply kiss, her lips covering his and no process was made in getting the red head to get off her. So she started to move her lips against his suggestively to get him to break from being as still as ice. Almost instantly Kidd moved, but it wasn't the kind of 'move' she wanted, as in him removing his body from hers, but rather he fought her for the dominance of the kiss.

He easily won that fight because he was downright aggressive and then the make out session began, though he didn't get too deep. When his tongue ran along her lower lip, she ignored it.

She was trying to get _away_ from him, and what he wanted was a kiss and they were no longer in the 'just kiss' zone anymore. Oddly enough, as Kidd continued to coax her into opening up more, his hands unpinned hers from the wall and this would have been the prefect moment to push him away and use his daze to dash up the stairs and to the closest storage room to hide, but she didn't do that at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his own arms snaked around her back, pulled her closer until their chests molded together comfortably.

Gabriella officially had no idea what she was doing anymore and decided that she should just go with the flow; its not everyday that she makes out with a gorgeous man, pig or not. It's not like she was going to give anymore than this; a slightly deeper kiss never hurts, right? Her lips parted for his flustered tongue sick of waiting and the appendage darted into her mouth quickly when entrance was granted. The feeling of his tongue against hers made her moan heavily, her fingers starting to tangle themselves in his locks of red hair.

There was the vibration of his chest rubbing against hers as he chuckled into the kiss, and she felt his lips forming a smirk against hers. She ignored this and just continued as she steadily breathed through her nose for air, but then her body went ridged and stiff when she felt his hands move down to her ass and then squeezed harshly.

Oh _shit._

It was then that she realized she was sinking deeper into the desires because she hadn't had action in such a long time. Action that she enjoyed, that is, and she couldn't let this guy get what he wanted. He was a freaking ass to her only hours ago and now she was comfortably kissing him in a stairwell? What the fuck was wrong with her? She should have just kneed him again in the place where the sun don't shine in the first place, hell, she should have done it now. But she didn't, instead she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

Surprisingly, he moved away easily and just stared down at her with a blank expression on his face. She looked back at him just as blankly and then did the only thing her mind could muster up, running down the steps and exit through the door she had entered minutes ago, and luckily Eustass Kidd didn't follow her.

* * *

Kidd sat there at the table, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl that could kill, which was the reason no server had come to take his drink order yet. Not that he cared; he was pretty sure this stuffy little five-star restaurant didn't sell the liquor like at the many night clubs in Vegas. They probably only had fine wine in stock. Kidd hated wine; it was for pussy, plus he couldn't get drunk off of the stuff. Personally he had to drink three bottles before he actually felt something which meant it was worthless to get the stuff. Though, maybe he could buy the most expensive brand just to see what Doflamingo would say, probably nothing. Kidd would admit the man was the richest among the five Ganglords only because of his choice in product…

Kidd rolled his eyes at the thought, deciding not to get into _that_; it was a bad thing that turned good people into something that the 'government' looked down upon, if the government did anything to stop that shit. Kidd knew it had been going on for decades in the underground of Vegas and the authorities did nothing; he even thought that the authorities were secretly avoiding it on purpose because Doflamingo was paying them off. It was a whole load of bullshit—

Kidd mentally slapped himself; this why he didn't want to get into because it made him furious. The authorities aren't supposed to stay away because they were getting paid millions; they are supposed to stay away because of fear. That's what he and the other Supernova were trying to do, set a new era of gang play in Vegas. A big dream, but the one who comes out on top, the King, will go down in history.

Kidd smirked at the thought; he knew he was going to be the one that won the race.

Time went on, and a light frown pulled down on the corner of his lips as he leaned over, resting his forearms of the fine linen cloth covering the table he was sitting at. His phone was perched beside his many forks and he lazily swiped his finger across the touch screen to see the time and he saw that it had been a good forty five minutes since he was sat down.

He rolled his eyes; Doflamingo was late.

This was going to be a _long_ night if the man didn't hurry up and get his ass here soon, and he needed a beer, god damnit. And now that he thought about it, he needed quite a lot of it. He shuttered at the memory of the pain he experienced only that morning.

The full pain should have disappeared by now, but there was at lingering feeling of that ginger's knee ramming into his dick earlier. He needed something to fix it, which beer should work since he didn't have any at all today because he tired to sleep it off most of the day. But then he had that little…session in the stairwell and he had a new perfect plan in mind to fix the problem: lots of beer and that ginger that kneed him the crotch to...kiss it better. She seemed like the type that knew what she was doing and he was confident that he could get her to do it since he did get her to kiss him. And he would get her in his hands; Doflamingo's girl or not, he really didn't care. That moron did not scare him, not by a long shot. Though that moron was late, which really didn't surprise him, Kidd was expecting it so he came late too, but he was already sitting there for forty-five fucking minutes already, if he didn't come in five seconds...

"Glad you could make it, Eustass," that shrill voice of the Ganglord called out, and Kidd turned around to scowl darkly at him, but this his eyes opened wide at the ginger beside the tall blonde.

Little black dress; those were the only words to describe it.

It showed off so much skin that Kidd questioned why the man would allow his girlfriend to wear such a thing outside the bedroom. It was like Doflamingo was _trying_ to show her off, hell if Kidd had a girl like her he would probably do the same. He had been up close and personally with that chest twice today and he wouldn't complain about it and also would probably like to do it for a third time tonight, if he got lucky. And her ass wasn't all that bad either; he got personal with that, too.

"Sorry we're late," Doflamingo continued, pulling out the chair for the ginger to let her sit. "We had…_pressing_ matters to attend to."

"Yeah," was all Kidd said with a roll of his eyes, but he used that motion to discreetly look to the side as the ginger sat, seeing that the woman's short dress rode up on her thighs, allowing more skin to show. He lightly smirked at the nice view, but even though he was trying to hide it, the ginger still saw.

Her whole body may have looked calm, almost as if she didn't notice him trying to catch a sneak peek glimpse, but with an expressionless look on her features as she looked at the table spot directly in front of her, she violently kicked him in the shin. Damn she was strong, so strong that Kidd's leg jolted after the impact, his knee ramming into the under-surface of the table, making the piece of furniture jump up as well, which almost made every glass thing on top tumble over.

Doflamingo just smirked in that way that he was amused by the whole scene, which made Kidd scowl at the other man darkly, but he was ignored and the blonde turned away, looking towards the servicing staff and waved over one of the waitress. Doflamingo seemed to like being the one in charge since he ordered everything.

The waitress used her keen memorization skills to take note of every French entrée the blonde wanted as she multi-tasked while pouring them red wine into still shaking glasses.

Kidd would have spoken up, saying that he could order his own food, plus he didn't like French food, but he was in no position to since his shin was on fire thanks to a certain ginger sitting beside him. Once the waitress had repeated everything to make sure it was all right, she left quickly on her heels to leave the most dangerous table currently on the floor.

"So…" Doflamingo broke the small pause of silence, placing his elbows on the table top and weaved his fingers together to make surface of his chin to rest on. "I heard you have been staying in Vegas for a few months, Eustass. I hope your visit has been adequate."

"Visit?" Kidd questioned, his brow rising slightly. "You implying that I'm gonna be leavin' soon?"

Doflamingo just smirked, his expression saying he was going to tell his secrets, and not just because his phone started to vibrate violently against the table top. "Business call," he chirped and swiftly stood up from the table and answered the call with a happy note almost singing the word _Crocodile_, just to annoy the other Ganglord. Then it was just him and her.

Kidd just stared at her for a moment as she looked back at him, both just blinking their eyes, but his gaze held confusion whereas she glared at him.

"You shouldn't of come," she bluntly stated, her eyes narrowing darkly; she was probably still more than upset at him peeking at her revealing bare skin.

Kidd's confusion was replaced with mild amusement at the comment and he smirked, leaning an elbow on the table and moved closer into her personal space. "And let Doflamingo have you all for himself? I think not."

"Pig," she scoffed bitterly, putting the palm of her hand to his face and pushed him away then grabbed her glass of wine to take a tiny sip.

Kidd just shook it off since it wasn't as bad as it could have been; like a slap. So he just leaned in close to her again. "So, what's your name? I never caught it." It was a legitimate questioned since he didn't know her name and he thought it would be a good idea if he did know; he had a feeling that his case wasn't going to be the average one night stand with a fancy whore.

"Gabriella," was all she said.

"What? No last name?" He mused with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I believe you don't get the privilege," she huffed, turning her head to the side to avoid his stare.

"You're a tough cookie to break, ya know that?" Kidd chuckled, finding this chick to be rather entertaining even though she had a nasty whiplash when he pushed the wrong buttons.

That's what made her fun; it was going challenge to make her succumb to his dominance. So, he waited for her to retort back, but she said nothing. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes were focused on the wine swirling around in her glass, like she was mesmerized by the blood red color splashing gently against the crystal. Kidd's smirk then fell to a frown; it didn't look like she was ignoring him on purpose. He had girls in the past do that to him because he could be a little…forward in his advances, but this one looked deep in thought, like something was troubling her.

"What's up with you?" He finally questioned, leaning even further into her personal space, the sweet scent of her topical perfume invading his nose.

She didn't say anything, but she acknowledged that he spoke to her by shrugging her shoulders, but her eyes glanced up ever so slightly then shot back down to her glass.

Something was bugging her and Kidd discreetly looked to the side and saw what she was looking at: Doflamingo. He was near the entrance of the restaurant still talking on the phone and it almost looked like he was watching them from the corner of his eyes, but it was hard to tell since he was wearing sunglasses.

"He do somethin' to ya?" Kidd found himself asking, and he was half excepting her to say nothing, but he was wrong and surprisingly she answered.

"You've no idea," she muttered, but then her eyes widened slightly and her lips clammed shut.

Now, Kidd didn't particular care what Doflamingo did to his girl or not, in truth, Kidd just wanted to go down south with her; nothing more, nothing less. But he would use this window of opportunity to coax her into thinking he was caring, though this was the first time he had ever done something like this so he was winging it. "If he's a dick to you then you should leave him."

"Can't," was all she said in a gentle tone.

Kidd resisted the huge urge to roll his eyes. This guy really had his claws in her skin to the point where she wouldn't leave him even if he slapped her; if he did that is. And that made it ten times harder to get her to turn just for a night or two, maybe three, or more…it all depended on the sex if it was good or not. "Okay, so…" Kidd started again, leaning so close to her that his lips were centimeters away from brushing against her cheek. "You don't have to leave him. Just forget about him for a night or two…and I think I can help with that…" he whispered huskily into her ear and was about to kiss her cheek, but the warmth from her person disappeared quickly and he blinked in confusion.

Then he felt the brutal pain as his head was forced to the side. His cheek burned with a beaming red handprint and his eyes opened wide with pure shock. Being slapped wasn't new to him, but the girls that hit him were rather weak compare to this, this was like one notch under being punched. Yeah, it hurt_ that_ bad. His fingers brushed against the tender skin and he flinched, which made his brows furrow together in rage and he whipped his head around to shout a few or more profanities in her direction, but when it looked at her, his eyes were forced close when the expensive wine was splashed in his face, drenching his hair and stained his skin and suit.

"_Pig,_" she snapped harshly with a glare that could kill and she looked ready to throw the empty glass at him, but she spared him anymore humiliation as bystanders watching in horror and she just threw the glass to the ground and stormed away from the table in a heat of rage.

* * *

Gabriella was furious. That man was truly a pig and she wished she had never met him much less than kissed him. No one had ever acted that was towards her, making her feel like a common whore that could be picked up off the streets. …Though there was that one time in Scotland, the day she wanted to get a drink at the bar and the night she unfortunately met Doflamingo, but those men were drunk as drunk could be and she was pretty sure Eustass Kidd was sober as sober could be. He was a pig, and a pig was a pig no matter how sexy that pig was.

She scoffed at the thought; she couldn't believe that she thought that man was attractive. She should have known he would have been a man whore, which made her want nothing to do with the man. But Doflamingo would beg to differ.

"What the fuck happened back there?" He seethed, grabbing her by the arm before she could get any further down the street than she was already was; in truth, she was surprised she made it out the door without him stopping her.

"He's a pig," she snapped bitterly. "I want nothing to do with him. Find another whore to do your dirty work."

"Sorry, no can do," Doflamingo huffed. "You're the only one fit for the job. So you better make yourself useful _or else._"

"Or else what," she challenged, glaring at him sharply.

That's when the grimace on his face turned into a downright wicked smirk and he simply said: "I think it's about time you saw how I earn my money, my Irish barmaid."


	9. Chapter 9

Death-Law: She's in trouble, but she'll be in bigger trouble if she doesn't listen to DD.

Alpenwolf: Plans never go accordingly, if they did, stories wouldn't be fun. :) Well, certain ones anyway.

Emz: I'm glad you like it, and here's an early update...though I can't promise another quick one.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks for the edit.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kidd came in a bloody mess after his unexpected encounter with the ginger known as Gabriella. In all actuality, he should have expected it to happen. This _was_ the same woman that violently kneed him in the groin, but that kiss... That kiss between then and the dinner date threw him off the path completely. Though, getting wine and slapped in the face at the restaurant was probably better than getting kneed in a public place, again. But still, when he was returning to the hotel, a group of local thugs in an alley decided to snicker at his state. He was able to put them in their place rather quickly; he'd have Heat and Wire take care of the clean up.

Killer was in the living room of their suite, sitting comfortably on the couch with the morning newspaper even though it was close to midnight. The blonde looked over at him, and Kidd could tell by the way the the blonde locked his jaw that Killer was furrowing his brows together. "What happened to you?" He questioned curiously.

"A chick," Kidd grunted, going into the kitchen area to get a towel to clean himself of wine and blood.

"You mean the ginger," Killer elaborated, turning his eyes to the newspaper with disinterest.

"Oh shut it, you fucking blonde pansy," Kidd snarled and then began to wipe his face and once the white towel was stained, he tossed it aside then started to remove his suit's jacket then under shirt.

"Go change in your fucking room, you fucking ginger," Killer scoffed, tossing his head to the side slightly, signaling to Kidd that he was rolling his eyes behind the veil of blonde bangs.

"Fuck you," Kidd scoffed, flopping down on the couch beside his right hand man and then grabbed the remote to the television and then aimlessly flipped through the channels until he found something worth his time to watch.

Killer scoffed in return, but then he pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kidd. "This came when you were gone."

Kidd eyed the blonde curiously, taking the slightly crumbled envelope and looked it over. It was unopened, but Kidd could tell Killer had the right mind to throw it away because of the image in the right hand corner: a sneering smiley face with sunglasses. Though, with Kidd currently interested with Doflamingo's ginger, Killer must have taken it out of the trash. Kidd grunted at the piece of paper, but against his better judgment, he decided to open it, just for the hell of it. He read over the words, his eyes opening wide in shock at what it said.

Now Killer was getting curious and he looked over. "What's it say?"

Kidd, still slightly shocked, had to find the words to say and the only thing that came out was: "It's an invite."

* * *

Gabriella had no idea where Doflamingo was taking her. It had been close to an hour since they left the restaurant and Doflamingo was content on showing her how he got his income. What that was, Gabriella in truth didn't want to know. Though, she was confused about how this had to do with her tearing down Kidd for Doflamingo in the first place. It was odd in her opinion, but she didn't protest against in because Doflamingo was pissed, which was a feat she thought she would never be able to do.

When she would get mad at him, he would usually taunt her, not get mad right back at her, which really wasn't something she wanted. Scary, mad Doflamingo was much, _much_ worst than taunting, mocking Doflamingo. She would rather be ticked off than in fear, that's for sure.

So, she was quiet the whole car ride to wherever Doflamingo was taking her and she just watched the city go by. The world was dark yet the streets were lit up with neon lights of the casinos and clubs along the way. The signs were distracting, which she considered a good thing to get her mind off the hand that was rubbing her side and the arm around her back. There were all kinds of pictures bent to the will of the colored lights to form various symbols. Of foods that came from all over the world and there were the signs for the clubs that had beer bottles and outlines of women on poles.

Vegas was such a strange place, but then the lights disappeared suddenly when they left the city and the smooth street turned into a winding roads of a mountain. All lights were gone save for the two dots of the headlights. They were deep in the middle of nowhere, alone with only the driver as a witness. She was getting slightly paranoid, and all those hours watching _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ wasn't making her feel any better. "Where're we goin'?" She questioned softly, feeling nervous and shifted in her seat.

Doflamingo's grip on her side tightened, his fingers digging through the fabric of her dress to scratch the skin so she would remain still. "You'll see," was the only thing he said, his eyes covered by dark shades staring straight ahead through the brown tinted windshield. He was still ticked off, she could tell by the stone cold look on his features.

"Is it bad…?" She then asked, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her short black dress that she wore to dinner that evening.

"You'll see," he repeated.

He didn't seem content in telling her anything other than 'you'll see', so she remained quiet for the rest of the trip until they reached their destination. She couldn't help but stare at the sight as her jaw went slack. It looked like a palace, cars everywhere driving up to a grand stack of stairs that went up to a large set of double doors that were stained a deep brown with black iron to hold all the boards together and upright.

The car's speed dropped and she was able to see that some people had just parked in one of the many lots in front of the large stone castle. The people were dressed for a formal occasion: women in long black gowns with diamonds and pearls adoring deep tanned skin and men in the finest looking black suits with all different types of ties to give them a splash of color. And that was the all the colors there since even all the cars were black, expect for one: a sporty red one.

That was a car she could never forget. "Eustass Kidd's here," she mumbled, pressing her hands to the glass just to make sure, but it was indeed his car.

"I invited him," Doflamingo answered her implied question, but before she could even ask why, his attention turned to the driver in the front seat. "Go this way," he commanded, motioning with a finger in the direction he wanted the man to go.

The driver nodded through the rearview mirror to him, turning the wheel to the side sharply so it driving along a lane that was left open for those that had priority over the other slick black cars along the curved driveway. Some cars honked at the action, but the driver ignored it and continued on to where the valet was waiting.

The staff working at the castle's curb hustled over to the car when they saw it pull up, scrambling to get the door open so that Doflamingo could get out along with Gabriella. Once out in the open, the people all stared at them just like they did at the casino. They looked shocked to see a woman with Doflamingo, making the men stare blankly and the women gossip. Gabriella never liked being the center of attention, but she knew Doflamingo did and he was probably going to do something. Yet he didn't; he simply placed her hand in the crook of his arm and then swiftly moved through the crowds of people to the large doors that led into the foyer.

She felt like she walked into a sea of black, everyone was wearing black, the décor was black and dark crimson; it looked very Gothic in her eyes, and also down right depressing. Though, she blended in somewhat nicely with her own black dress, though her dress was much shorter compared to other women's. Even Doflamingo was wearing a black suit, which was something she never saw the man in before, but he had a pink tie on, which was normal for him to wear. She saw that most of the men were also wearing flashy ties in fact and the women looked all dolled up like they were going to a formal party rather than this place. It was quiet here; everyone whispering within their own little groups as she passed by them, and for some reasons…she couldn't help looking out as far as she could see to find the familiar head of flaming red hair. Why? She really had no idea, but maybe, because as of now, she wanted to avoid _him_.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw bright white and she looked to the side to see three people who pretty much looked like astronauts. Thin glass spheres over their heads and long white robes wrapped around their bodies, making them stand out like sore thumbs among the crowds, but instead of getting mocked, it looked like the people make sure to avoid them out of fear.

Though Doflamingo didn't steer clear of the three, if anything, Doflamingo walked right towards them. "Ah, Roswald," Doflamingo smirked, nodding his head to the older man in a poor attempt to be polite. "It's good to see one of my best customers."

The man didn't seem offended my Doflamingo's somewhat lack of manners and smiled. "It's all thanks to your invites, without it we wouldn't know when to come to the Auction House."

Gabriella eyed Doflamingo curiously; Auction House? So he sold goodies, probably the stolen type. And it still didn't answer _why_ this had to do with her and Kidd, but was something she wouldn't get to ask about because right now she felt extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of the slightly younger man beside the older one. He was staring at her intensely; his eyes similar to the shape of a perfect sphere and a pink blush formed on his cheeks. It was creepy, which made her inch closer to Doflamingo and then her nose scrunched in disgust when the man started to…pick his nose.

"How much is she?" The man then blurted out, interrupting the casual conversation between Doflamingo and Roswald.

"Charloss!" Roswald hissed. "Don't speak when I am speaking."

Personally, Gabriella thought that man should have scolded the other about asking how much she was like she was a common prostitute with her pimp on the street corner.

"What's the price on her?" Charloss ignored his father and pointed the finger he just picked his nose with at her, which made her want to vomit when she saw that there was…stuff on it that shouldn't have been there.

"She's doesn't have one," was all Doflamingo said with a face as cold as stone.

"I don't care," Charloss scoffed rudely. "I'll pay any price for her, even if it's just for a day."

Doflamingo was getting ticked, Gabriella could tell just by the way his muscles were clenching under her hand. Then he leaned over, hovering over Charloss's shorter form with a wicked smirk that made him look like the devil in the dim lighting. "_I don't like to share,_" he responded hauntingly.

Before his son could sour the mood of the Ganglord anymore, Roswald stepped in to compromise. "I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement," he said quietly, almost nervous of his words. "We _are_ your best customers and all."

Doflamingo looked amused by the suggestion and his head slowly turned, but he looked no where at the older man that spoke, but rather the young woman beside him. "Why Shalulia, you look lovely tonight," he complimented, but the way the words came out made her flinch at the mischievousness hiding in them. "I always wondered what you looked like going across my stage…"

Roswald's nervousness snapped to rage when he heard that and he defended his shaking daughter. "Do not speak to her that way!"

"Then don't speak to my Irish barmaid that way," Doflamingo countered, and making sure that he got the last word in the conversation, he turned on the heel of his foot and walked away, but then Roswald had to try and say the last thing.

"We can always take our business elsewhere, Doflamingo!" He shouted bitterly. "Your income will drop in half if we leave!"

Doflamingo laughed out loud at the threat and simply said over his shoulder: "That's what _you_ think," and then he walked away.

* * *

It was easy for her to find Eustass Kidd from her viewpoint high above the auditorium in a theater box. He wasn't sitting in the seats but instead standing in the back of the room leaning against the ebony pillar with a smirk on his face. She could easily tell that he was, even from how her height. Another thing that helped her pinpoint him out was the fact that he didn't look all too formal. Instead of wearing a suit like the men around him, which she recognized two of them as Killer and Chamberlain, he wore no shirt but rather a fur coat. He, in no way, looked dressy. Not even his black pants or boots looked dressy for that matter.

He stood out like a sore thumb and there was no way anyone could avoid _not_ looking at him, and she was sure Doflamingo was going to say something about it, maybe mock the other man.

But he didn't and instead he said: "Pay attention," as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

She blinked in confusion, waiting for him to say something else, but she saw what he meant when the already dim lights went down to make the room pitch black. The mummer of whispers died down to silence as a stage lit up to illuminate the room and a single man came out on stage. He looked vaguely familiar and she tried to put a name to his face and the only thing that came up with Discko, if that was truly the man's name, she didn't know. But he came to New York a few times to talk about business with Doflamingo, but he only stayed an hour or two, maybe three then left before the next day. He was an odd little man with an even odder hat.

Discko welcomed all on his microphone, telling everyone happily that they had an excellent line up for the auction that night. Gabriella wondered what type of thing were sold; it was a mystery as of now what he auctioned off. Stolen items from around the world? Weapons he bribed from Governments from around the globe? It could have been a list of things that Doflamingo sold, but she gasped in utter shock when she saw what it really was: people.

The first was a woman in her late twenties that was dragged across the stage in chains and Discko began speed talking about her, giving the woman's whole personality and other traits in less than a minute before he started the bids at three thousand dollars that ended at a finishing price of fifty thousand.

Gabriella felt her skin go pale as she watched in horror as men and women from ages that started in the late teens to early thirties were sold off like they were just object rather than living breathing human beings. And Doflamingo's peanut gallery didn't make her feel any better as he pointed out the positive and negative flaws in each person, who he called _subject,_ and also if they were '_over_' priced or a '_bargain'_ deal.

She never felt so sick in her life and she almost threw up at what Doflamingo said to her.

He leaned over close as the last bids on the last person were being made and the fiend whispered softly into her ear. "If you aren't useful to me with taking Eustass down, then I'll fine…_another _way to make you useful…" he chuckled darkly, and for the first time ever, Gabriella had never felt so terrified of his threats.


	10. Chapter 10

AnimeXCats333: Gabs gotta play by DD's rules...or else.

Alpenwolf: That's, like, half of His Heir right there. xD Get an idea and write randomly to see how it goes. But now I have outlines; much more professional. :p

AkainoHotaru: Nothing ever ends prettily with DD in the way. And there will be twists and turns in this...I hope. It may turn out differently on paper than what I see in my head.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: T'was the Auction House.

Sorry for any mistakes beforehand.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 10

The sun could really be god damn blinding when it wanted to be, especially when you want to sleep. Gabriella's eyelids twitched frantically the black vision turned a dull crimson that burned. Groaning loudly with exhausted, she rolled over in bed to avoid the sun and she felt her bones creak uncomfortably before settling down. Wow, she felt like a grandma right now, but that's what she gets for going to bed by four in the morning. Truthfully though, she blamed Doflamingo, but after last night.

The human auction and Doflamingo threatening to sell her if she didn't do what he wanted her to do.

She decided not to dwell on the memory; the thoughts made her shutter.

When the bitter chill was gone, she slowly cracked open her eyes to see the opposite side of her room bathed in light and shadows from her bed and the tiny palm tree in the corner. It had to be late in the afternoon according to the shadows position on the wall, and the clock only proved her theory when she glanced at it, seeing the blocky numbers flash five over and over again in neon green light.

For a moment, she just stared at the time, unconcerned with anything, but then a painful flash of Doflamingo's face branded her mind and the words he spoke pounded her ears like a drum. She told herself she wouldn't dwell on it, but ultimately if she did, the worst would whip her in the ass.

She gripped the pillow case tightly, her eyes snapping open as adrenaline coursed through her blood. "Shit, shit, _shit!_" She cursed in a low tone, a sense of fear overcoming her form as she sprang out of bed to get ready for the last few remaining hours of day before the city's night life began.

She had to do something today about Eustass of else Doflamingo would have a hissy fit. Plus, it's not like she liked Eustass Kidd in the first place or even had to like him for that matter. She did think he was a pig, a horny one at that. So 'crushing' him wouldn't really mean anything to her because as soon as she got the book, she'd be back in Scotland, safe and sound under the protection of Calamity and Doflamingo wouldn't be able to touch her, much less Kidd.

And speaking of the book, she needed to try and get in touch with that woman; Robin was her name if she remembered correctly. Gabriella didn't know how long it would take the other woman to get the information on the book's new whereabouts, but keeping in touch with her would be a good idea. After she dealt with Kidd today, she would go call Robin to get an update.

Though…maybe she should leave time open just in case Kidd plans something once she confronts the mobster. Yes, that would be a good idea.

With the plan for the rest of the day, and also night, set out clearly in her mind, she finished properly getting ready. And for some odd reason she found herself debating over what to wear when she went to talk to Eustass Kidd, the _pig_ of all people. She should have just thrown on a sweat shirt and old jeans considering how she felt about the guy, but she didn't, no, _couldn't_ do that. If she was to help Doflamingo in his stupid plan then she needed to impress Kidd, especially since he probably didn't like her from all the stuff she did to him, which he deserved, by the way.

She tried on a few of the short dress that Doflamingo had put in her closet for…purposes to seduce Kidd, but she didn't like any of them. Her own personal clothes were better, plus she wanted to feel even the smallest ounce of comfort when seducing a man. So, with just a simply pair of brown shorts, white tee, small fur coat and a pair of black boots, she was done and ready to go.

She was slightly hesitant to leave because she didn't want Doflamingo seeing her get up so late, but luckily he wasn't anywhere in sight. She made a quick getaway to the suite's main door and hurried to the elevator, just in case he was nearby. The elevator was empty, but as soon as it started to go down, it filled up fast and she found herself standing next to none other than X. Drake.

The Supernova didn't seem to care much for her, his eyes fixated in a straight line as he waited to get to ground zero.

Though, Gabriella found herself glancing up at him from the corner of her eyes; he was so tall compared to herself. And he was muscular, she could tell by his broad shoulders and his buttoned down shirt. He was admittedly an attractive man, and he actually looked serious unlike Doflamingo or even Kidd, but it was easy to see he was already taken. On the other side of the Supernova was a short woman with long brown hair and she had her hand gently placed upon his arm.

It could have been the girl was just an accessory, but the two gave off this vide that screamed couple to Gabriella.

_Ding._

The elevator reached ground floor and as the doors opened, the people filtered out of the crowded place. And Drake held back until the few last people left then he removed a hand from his pocket and placed it upon the woman's hand gently to guide her out.

Gabriella felt a bit envious of the affection; that girl sure was luck to have a guy treat her kindly rather than…like an object.

Then Drake suddenly turned back around sharply held the elevator door open. "Are you coming out?"

It took Gabriella a moment to realize he was talking to her. "Oh, erm, yes…" she stuttered hurrying passed the couple, but after a few steps she looked behind her to see the couple.

"Come on, Leanne," Drake said quietly to the woman beside him, gently wrapping and arm around her small waist.

_What a lucky girl_, Gabriella bitterly thought. Though, she cast it aside and went over to the bar. It was crowded, but among the many drunkers, she was able to find a seat.

"Well, hello there," a smooth woman's voice called to her, and Gabriella looked to see Paula, also known as Miss Doublefinger, walking towards her. "Finally up? I heard that you have a…mission to complete," she said, leaning an elbow on the counter top.

Gabriella's brow rose with confusion.

"Mr. Zero told us all that Doflamingo had a plan of you taking down…you-know-who by using you," she explained, tapping Gabriella's nose gentle with a gentle smirk and an amused look behind her glasses. "So, we were asked to either watch or help. I prefer to help since that is the roll of a bartender…for a price."

Gabriella just blinked at the woman. "You want…money?"

"I would like information instead…" Paula replied, leaning away from the bar so she could adjust the bandanna holding back her wildly, curly hair. Then she leaned forward to Gabriella again and whispered. "You were a bit of a victim to this, but the service here seems to be stealing from customers."

"I thought that was only because of me…" Gabriella countered slowly. "They seemed to have somethin' against me since I'm…'with' Doflamingo," she spat, rolling her eyes.

"Well," Paula clicked her tongue. "Doflamingo used to be a big player before you showed up in his life. He would pick out girls at random when he was here and pay for them to look top dollar and pretty at his side. He'd shower them to death with anything, giving them tons jewels and clothes. Then _you_ came."

"And they lost their free money," Gabriella finished; so all the hateful jealousy was because of_ money_, not that they actually _liked_ Doflamingo. She knew that no woman would ever love a man like him.

"Exactly," Paula nodded grimly. "So, Mr. One has noticed one too many complains about missing objects, pricey missing objects. We may work in the…shady underground, but Rain Dinners is still a business, so we can't have stuff like this happening."

"And you want me to help you find the culprit?" Gabriella inquired. "It seems like there's more than one person doing something like this just from what you are saying about me comin' an all…"

"Then you need to find the one in charge," Paula said simply.

"That seems like a lot for just gettin' a wee bit of information," Gabriella said dryly.

"You help me, I help you," Paula reminded. "I know where you-know-who is right now, and I'm sure you need to see him."

Gabriella pressed her lips into a thin line; the woman was right. "Alright, I'll help."

Paula then pointed towards the end of the bar. "He's sitting over there."

Gabriella glared at the woman, feeling completely swindled. "I could've found him meself!" She snapped angrily.

Paula just chuckled and left to go back to her work.

Gabriella huffed; what a cheap trick. But there was nothing she could do about it except talk to Kidd, and also find out more about the stealing service maids. Kidd came first though, so she made her way over to him.

He was hunched over the bar, his back facing her so she was in for a sneak attack. Walking up behind him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and her fingers ran along the board muscles under the thick fabric of is suit. Her touch startled him slightly, but her presence was what shocked him the most. He stared at her in confusion as she leaned against his body, folding her hands over one of his large shoulder.

"You got me on a bad day yesterday…" she explained softly with a tiny smile. "So, I wanted to apologize for the… harshness I showed."

Kidd's brow simply rose. "You kneed me in the groin, humiliated me in public _twice,_ and you want me to accept your apology?" He questioned coldly. But then his arm weaved around her like a waist at the speed of a striking snake and he pulled her close to his exposed chest. "I should toss you aside like a used up whore…but I'm still oddly attracted to you," he admitted with a sly smirk.

Gabriella forced a smile, and chuckled lightly as she looked at him with bedroom eyes, trying to appear as seductive as possible. "I'm glad that you feel that way…" she whispered sweetly in his ear as her fingers ran along the bare skin of his chest, making tiny circles with her nail. "Because I feel something…"

Kidd leaned in closer. "And what do ya feel…?" He asked in a husky breath.

Gabriella started to close the gap, her finger moving to rest under his chin to tempt him closer. "Stay close and you'll find out," was all she said, and before he could swipe a kiss, she pushed away swiftly and walked away without turning back.


End file.
